


Flowers and Blueberry Muffins

by ServantOfMischief



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, Flowers, Friendship, Getting to Know Each Other, Grief/Mourning, Healing, Muffins, learning how to trust again, nasty breakups, pastel boy Uta, regaining trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-09-13 18:31:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16897773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ServantOfMischief/pseuds/ServantOfMischief
Summary: Rei is having trouble getting herself together after a terrible loss, and finds a friend in a florist who creates a simple yet beautiful bouquet and offers to listen to her troubles.





	1. Carnations

She stayed longer than she should have, taking a much longer shift than is normal, and she feels the after-effects now, but she really did not want to go home when she was done at first. Even so, Rei knows she can’t avoid this forever. At one point she has to go home, to face what this day means, and she has to bring another bouquet of flowers.

 

‘ _One would think that at some point I would have gotten over this.’_ She thinks as she trudges down the streets. The sun is shining, people are out walking and enjoying the weather, and she is trudging along with a lowered head, mood far from being as bright as the sun above her. She dislikes today. She just wants to go home and fall onto her bed and cuddle with her kittens with a cup of hot cocoa, or coffee, whichever is more tempting when she gets home. She wonders if she should just order the flower-arrangements online and have them sent to the address, but then she looks up just as she passes by a new flower-shop and stops.

 

If she goes in and buys flowers immediately, then she won’t have to go to the one near her home and can consequently avoid the old lady who runs it. She is good, her arrangements are pretty, but that woman asks far too many personal questions and Rei doesn’t want to answer any of them. She’s never been inside, this shop is that new, around a few months, if she remembers correctly. She backtracks, because she really does not want to answer any stupid questions because her day is terrible enough as it is. She enters the shop, the fragrance of all the different flowers embracing her as she closes the door behind her. She can’t see anyone, but she knows what she wants anyway, or what she is going to get, so she decides to locate the flowers she wants and just get it over with. She finds the pink carnations rather quickly, but Rei only stares at them.

 

Her father doesn’t like pink. Rei always just got pink because she thinks it is a somewhat nice flower, and because the old lady at the other shop insisted that the pink carnations were the right choice.

 

Rei really doesn’t like that old lady, and it makes her feel kind of terrible.

 

“Can I help you?” She jumps at the voice from behind her, and turns around, not expecting what she sees. The man behind her is riddled in tattoos and piercings, his hair styled in an undercut and she can’t help but stare for a moment, because despite the pitch-black tattoos on incredibly pale skin, his clothes are all pastel coloured. The only thing alerting her that he is in fact an employee is that he is wearing an apron with the shop’s name on it. At least she thinks it is the shop’s name. She feels like hitting herself for not checking before entering.

 

“Oh, yes. I’d like, um, I’d like a flower arrangement, for a grave.” She says, inclining her head with a smile.

 

“Of course.” He says and tilts his head.

 

“May I ask for whom?” Rei feels what little hope she has for this shop disappear. She wonders if this man is going to be just as noisy as the old florist near her apartment. Perhaps he sees that his question bothers her, because he speaks up again.

 

“So I can get a better understanding of what you need.” He adds, and she nods, biting her lower lip. It happened a year ago, but it still hurts to think about.

 

“My father.” She tells him. “They’re for my father. I just want a nice bouquet to lay on his grave.” The florist nods and surveys the carnations she had been standing in front of.

 

“You want pink carnations?”

 

“Dad hates pink, but the symbolism is nice, or so I’ve been told.”

 

“I see. Were you close?”

 

“Yes.” He hums, and plucks a few pink carnations, then he moves over to pick a few white ones as well. She blinks, because usually she gets a bouquet of pink carnations and is sent on her way. Then he walks around the tables and stands and finds a few light blue-purplish coloured flowers she doesn’t know what means or even their names. She is even more confused now but follows as he moves towards the counter and starts decorating. She watches him match the colours together and suddenly, with just a slip of silk, she has a bouquet. Different from what she is used to.

 

“Is it satisfactory?” She jerks her head up to look at the florist, and stares at the bouquet again.

 

“What are these named?” She points at the blue flowers and he smiles.

 

“Hydrangeas. They symbolise heartfelt emotions, gratitude.”

 

“Oh.” She breathes out. That is nice. The bouquet is nice, much nicer than what she’s used to. And now she feels slightly horrible again because the lady at the other shop is nice and good at her job, but too noisy and it is not her fault that Rei doesn’t like her. She just tries to be supportive and Rei never once told her that she felt uncomfortable, she just nodded along and smiled. This time she doesn’t have to force the smile though.

 

“Thank you.” She says as she pays for the decoration.

 

“Thank you for your purchase.” The florist says with a smile and carefully hands her the bouquet. “Have a nice day.” He adds as she turns to leave, and she swivels on her heels.

 

“Yes! You t-too!” She says, embarrassed, and then less than gracefully flees the shop. She wants to kick herself. She is exhausted, and her day isn’t good just because today is today but forgetting to show basic courtesy is no excuse. She takes the bus directly to the graveyard and notices a few other people wandering the dismal place. Rei hates the graveyard, but she can’t help but come back every anniversary, every birthday… She got no one else. Okay, that is a lie, she’s got plenty of friends, but she has no other family. Her family lies here.

 

 _‘What a depressing thought.’_ She thinks as she stops before her father’s grave. She gingerly places the bouquet at the base of the stone, and claps her hands together, offering a small prayer. She never really has anything to say when she comes here, nothing she wants to convey to her father’s spirit, if something like that even exists. Her father used to tell entire stories to her mother’s grave, and Rei had enthusiastically joined in when she was younger, but now... She’s unable to move on, even though it’s been a whole year already. She wonders if she’s a terrible friend, why Hitomi and Sayaka bothers with her when she’s so depressed all the time? Jun certainly had not.

 

After only a month of her struggling to come to terms with it, he had left. He did not much care for the nightmares either. He thought she was too broken, and perhaps she was. Rei can’t say she was too sad to see him go, really, considering she had bodily thrown him and his mistress out herself. That had felt good, ending a chapter of her life she no longer felt much passion about, and throwing him out herself, and feeling something other than sadness. She had been angry then, so angry she felt warm again. And then it was over, and Hitomi and Sayaka had rushed over when she called them. They had tried to console her and cheer her up, thinking that this had just been the icing on the cake for all the bad things that had happened to her lately. She still isn’t sad about that, but she had appreciated their attempt at cheering her up. She was especially happy when they set the bed and sheets on fire and helped her buy a new bed. That had been somewhat fun.

 

Perhaps this is something she should talk about? People say talking to the grave helps.

 

“Hey.” She jumps. How many times have she been startled today? Rei turns and sees Sayaka and Hitomi and notices the bouquet in their hands.

 

“We thought we might find you here.” Hitomi says as they walk up to her.

 

“Yes, well… I have nowhere else to be. Or did we have plans? Did I forget something?”

 

“No, we haven’t made plans together for today.” Sayaka smiles and puts down their own bouquet. “We don’t want to bother you today, but we thought we’d bring some flowers too.”

 

“Thanks. I appreciate it.” Rei tells them sincerely and sighs. “But I don’t have any plans today either, and I don’t feel like sitting home alone tonight. I’m free tomorrow, how about we go out for a drink tonight?” They stare at her like she’s grown two heads. Rei never proposes going out to drink, and they worry she might not be okay, but she’s waiting for a response and they jump at the chance. This might help them help her get her mind off of things. This might be a chance at getting her out of her shell again, to get her to socialize again. Even a chance at helping her move forward. To make her open up enough to make her understand she can’t stay alone forever.

 

There is nothing wrong with grieving, but she needs to move forward.

 

“Yes! Let’s go out and go wild!” Sayaka says and they both link their arms with Rei’s, before Sayaka covers her mouth. “Perhaps I shouldn’t have yelled that here.” But Rei laughs and shakes her head.

 

“I don’t think he’d mind. Everyone else, maybe, but I don’t care about them.”

 

“That’s more like it!”

 

Rei doesn’t regret throwing the idea out there, but she has severely underestimated how excited her proposition had made her friends. Half an hour after she returns to her apartment and they are at her door with bags filled with clothes and make-up. Her room looks like someone dropped a bomb in there by the time they’re done and out the door. She can’t say that she’s entirely comfortable with the amount of make-up they’ve applied on her face, considering she’s used to walking without it because of her studies… Her former studies. Walking around with make-up when working on baked goods is stupid.

 

Still, she is determined to somewhat enjoy her evening. She is the one who proposed that they’d go out, after all. They find a club, and it is fun. They drink, they dance, she and Hitomi pulls Sayaka away from a potential disaster of a one-night-stand, but Rei enjoys it all. It takes her mind off of things, and she forgets her misery for a moment.

 

And then Jun is there.

 

Rei feels her good mood crumble. She feels like hurting someone but takes a deep breath and turns away. He hasn’t noticed her yet, too busy with some woman she doesn’t recognize, and she has no intention of drawing his attention and causing a scene anyway. She came here to have fun with her friends. It is nearly midnight when Hitomi calls it a night, claiming her boyfriend has come home and she promised she wouldn’t stay out too late when he is finally home. Rei accepts that, because she likes Kenta. He’s a decent man, good for Hitomi and Rei and Sayaka wave her off when he comes to pick her up.

 

“If you want to call it a night too, I can drive you both home.” Kenta offers but Rei and Sayaka shake their heads.

 

“We’re going to keep going a little while longer. Drive safely.” Rei tells him and they are off, going back inside. Sayaka doesn’t last much longer, because she started a shot-contest with someone, and has to be sent home later. Rei helps her outside and finds her a cab. Sayaka lives some distance away, but Rei only has to walk down a few streets and she’ll be home herself.

 

“Take it with me~.” Sayaka slurs but Rei shakes her head.

 

“That would be a waste of money.” She tells her friend before giving the driver the address. She hugs her jacket around herself and sighs. It has been a fun evening, but the clock is barely over one in the morning. She doesn’t want to go home just yet.

 

“Rei!” But on the other hand… She scowls and glances over her shoulder, immediately wishing she hadn’t. Jun looks confused, and he takes a few steps towards her. No, no she is not about to have her evening ruined by this man. She refuses to answer him, and it might make her look dramatic when she starts a brisk walk away from him, but she doesn’t care. He hurt her, he is a stupid man, and she doesn’t owe him anything.

 

“Rei!” And he has no right what so ever to speak her name so casually. She ups the speed when she hears him close in, and soon she is sprinting down the streets. She’s glad she was in the track-club in high school and kept up her morning-run regiment. She takes sharp turns and tries to lose him but he’s keeping up and it is pissing her off. She regrets wearing heels to her jumpsuit, because they are slowing her down considerably. And she might be a bit drunk and unsteady, but she won’t admit to that. She sees the bar located not far from her home. Jun knows where she lives, but he hasn’t turned the corner yet, so if she ducks in here, she might lose him. She can hide in there until it’s safe to go home, or call Kenta and ask him to come pick her up after all. If she tells Hitomi why, she’ll chase her boyfriend out to come to Rei’s rescue.

 

There is no time to think, she yanks the door open and slips in. The lady behind the bar looks up as she hurries up to the bar counter, smiling and about to ask what she can do for her, most likely, but Rei cuts in before she can say anything.

 

“Please, can I hide here? I’m being chased.” It is not like she is scared of Jun, but she is angry, hurt and doesn’t trust that he’ll listen because he is visibly affected by the alcohol he’s been drinking. If he doesn’t take the hint when she outright runs away from him, then she doubts he’ll understand if she tells him she doesn’t want to see him. Or scream at him that she doesn’t want to see his face ever again. The door opens, and she tenses, turning her head to see that it…

 

Is not Jun walking in the door, but a couple. She visibly relaxes and turns back towards the redheaded woman with a pleading gaze and the bar lady nods and smiles.

 

“U-chan, mind helping me out here?” She calls and someone sitting further down the counter looks up.

 

“Hm?” Rei turns towards the voice and blinks. Of all the people in the world.

 

“Back booth, now. Take her with you.” That sounds ominous, but the man gets up with a glass and grabs a bottle behind the counter as he gestures for Rei to follow as the bartender shoves a glass into her hand too. She quickly follows and sits down with the man in a dark booth that hides her view from the door. She feels herself relax a bit as the man fills her glass with wine and slides it towards her.

 

“Hello again.” He says and she laughs quietly.

 

“Hello.” To think that she would meet the florist outside of his shop. She shakes her head. He’s dressed differently now though, he’s dressed in black pants, a soft yellow dress-shirt, and a black vest. A far cry from the casual, comfortable-looking clothes he wore in the flower-shop. He looks good though, despite the uneven locks. The only thing that is kind of odd and stands out is the cute little hairclip keeping his hair out of his face.

 

“I might have heard that you’re in some kind of trouble, miss?”

 

“Not exactly trouble, but… well I don’t want to deal with the man, and he won’t leave me alone. No use going home, since he knows where I live. I thought about hiding and calling a friend.” The man nods at her explanation.

 

“I’m Fujioka Rei, by the way.” She tells him and he nods again.

 

“Uta.” Not very talkative, is he?

 

“You didn’t even ask the bartender what she wanted you to do. This isn’t the first time you’ve done this, is it?”

 

“No, it isn’t. It’s happened a few times, but not too many. I just know that if Itori-san mentions the back booth here, someone wants to hide. It is either me or a common friend of ours who do this.”

 

“I see. It isn’t a bother, is it?”

 

“Not at all.” He assures her. “Did you like the bouquet?” She blinks, before nodding.

 

“Yes. It was really nice, it fit very well. Thank you.”

 

“I’m glad.”

 

“Is it your shop?” Rei asks, just to keep the conversation going and he nods. She asks a bit more about it, tries to have him tell her why he became a florist, but then the door opens again, and she freezes. She can’t see anything, which makes it worse, because when it all comes down to it, if Jun walks in and sees her, what are the chances of him leaving her alone? Uta leans a bit outside, before glancing at her.

 

“Tall, dark hair, fancily dressed?”

 

“Oh god, he came here.” She groans, and her anger is slowly coming back. She wants to punch him or set him on fire like she did the bed and sheets. Suddenly she doesn’t feel like it isn’t such a big deal anymore. She wants to humiliate him like he humiliated her.

 

“Don’t let him come near me, I will _murder_ _him._ ” She growls and Uta blinks. If he is surprised by her sudden anger, he doesn’t comment on it. Perhaps it is because he doesn’t know her and doesn’t feel it is his place to do so. Then again, she shouldn’t growl at people who she doesn’t know. Instead of saying anything, Uta leans out to get a quick overview again before retreating back into the booth and shuffling over to sit closer. Rei is not sure she appreciates it, but when she hears footsteps closing in on over the quiet music and hears the bartender call out to the new customer only to be asked a question in return, she throws caution to the wind, grabs her glass and shuffles closer too.

 

“Arm around me.”

 

“Pardon?” He raises a thin brow in question.

 

“Arm around me, _please._ ” It’s not something that’s common, especially not between people who’ve just met, but she’s thankful to the florist for complying with her rather unreasonable request. He wraps his arm around her shoulder, not putting much pressure, actually, she can barely feel his arm there at all, and relaxes in his seat like they’ve known each other for years.

 

“Tonight is a special date-night at my bar.” Rei hears the bartender say. “There are only couples in here tonight, sir. No one is sitting alone, I’m afraid.”

 

“She couldn’t have gone anywhere but here.” She hears Jun say and Rei tightens her grip on her glass.

 

“He’s not giving up, is he?”

 

“He is nothing, if not persistent.” Rei says and takes a sip of wine. She wants to hurt him. So bad. She can hear him walk further inside the room, coming closer to where she’s sitting at. She is seriously contemplating about grabbing the bottle and hurling it at him should he come around the corner.

 

“Is it really date-night?” She asks to distract herself from her violent thoughts and Uta nods.

 

“Yes. Itori-san throws them once a month for her regulars. This place was used for speed-dating once, and a lot of couples emerged from it, believe it or not. They became her regulars afterwards.”

 

“Oh, that sounds nice. I, uh, didn’t pull you away from _your_ date, did I?” She feels embarrassed now, wondering if she might have crashed his whole evening and that is not a great second impression, not that she gave him the greatest first impression either. He just laughs quietly, shaking his head.

 

“No. I was here to help Itori-san out a bit. Her second bartender called in sick. I was actually on my way out when you came in.”

 

“Oh, good.” She relaxes visibly, and he chuckles quietly again before looking up and Rei follows his line of sight, eyes landing on Jun. Rei really wish that he had listened to the bartender and left, spared them all the trouble.

 

“Rei-“ His voice alone pisses her off, especially when it is coupled with that lost and sorrowful look on his face, which won’t do anything to sway her ire.

 

“Hamasaki-san.” She says, voice chilly. She sees Uta glance at her from the corner of her eyes, but she doesn’t look away from Jun. She is far from happy, and she shows it. Why hide it?

 

“Who’s this guy, Rei?” She feels like laughing at the man, because who the hell is he to ask her _that_ in such an accusing tone of voice, as if _she_ is the one cheating on him? Who the hell does he think he is, using her first name like that?

 

“This is Uta-san.” She offers no more explanation than that. She doesn’t have much more to go on either, really, other than that he is the florist owning the flower shop not far from the coffee shop she works at herself.

 

“Why are you here with him?”

 

“Date-night.” Uta answers this time, holding up his glass in greeting. Jun doesn’t seem at all satisfied with that answer and turns towards Rei, holding a hand out. She eyes it like it’s riddled with disease and everything else she finds disgusting. Like himself, for instance.

 

“Rei, come with me, I need to talk to you.” She wants to laugh. He really is without shame, isn’t he?

 

“Funny, I don’t want to listen.” So what if she sounds like a petulant child? What Jun did is unforgivable, and she listened to him trying to explain as she threw him out along with his stuff and that woman who did _not_ know he had a girlfriend. She feels pity for the lady, more than anger. She had seemed so mortified and ashamed when Rei threw them out.

 

“You have to give me a chance at explaining what happened. You changed the locks and locked me out.” Rei loves her landlady for being so understanding, for living just down the hall and hearing _and_ watching Rei bodily throw the bastard out, and silently cheering the young lady as she did so.

 

“I thought it was pretty obvious what was happening. I was grieving, I needed support and you were sleeping with another woman, in _my_ bed, in _my_ apartment. Is it really rocket science to understand why I changed the locks?” She smiles, though there’s no mirth to it, as she crosses her legs and arms. People have probably turned around to look in their direction and she’s causing a scene, but she doesn’t care.

 

“I made a mistake-“

 

“Several ones, from what I heard from the poor girl who came crying to me days later, apologizing for being a homewrecker.”

 

“Rei-“

 

“Hamasaki-san.” She cuts him off. “You have long since lost the right to speak my name, let alone be in my presence. I get that I am no more special than anyone else, _but_ _I do not_ have to take this kind of treatment from you.” She says sternly.

 

“Rei-“

 

“Hamasaki-san, read my lips. We are over, we were over months ago.” He looks like he wants to argue, but Uta cuts in.

 

“Sorry, but you are kind of intruding on our date and souring the mood. Do you mind leaving?” It doesn’t actually sound like a request, but a demand from the soft-spoken florist and Jun looks like he wants to make a rebuttal, but the bartender approaches and gently pushes Jun back.

 

“Sir, you are disturbing my customers. I have to ask you to leave.”

 

“But-“

 

“Sir.” She insists, and Jun finally leaves. Rei heaves a trembling sigh before she slumps in her seat, falling against Uta without meaning to. She jerks.

 

“Oh, sorry.” She says, and tries to sit up straight again, but the florist shrugs and she slumps again, feeling physically and emotionally drained.

 

“I don’t mind. He sounds like a real piece of work, and you sound like you need support.”

 

“I have support. That is why I was out tonight. I usually don’t go out partying, but I wanted to do something else than sit on my couch the entire weekend, so I went out with a few friends. They’ve been sent home though, and I was on my way home too, when he saw me.”

 

“Hm, did you have fun though?” It is very courteous of him to ask, and she smiles.

 

“Yes, I did. Sorry to have dragged you into this, but thanks for playing along.”

 

“Well, it made my night a bit more interesting.” He says and for the first time since she saw Jun that evening, Rei laughs. A proper laugh. She can’t remember the last time she laughed like this, and she feels tears press on too.

 

“Oh dear.” She takes a deep breath in an attempt at stalling the waterfalls, and it works. “Thank you, so much, but I think I need to go home. Before I make another, entirely different scene.”

 

“You didn’t make a scene as much as you stood up for yourself.” And Rei thinks it is very nice of him to say that, because she thinks she did make a scene and that she also made quite the fool of herself, spilling everything in a bar and perhaps ruining the evening for other guests. She should apologize, but she isn’t in the mood for it, far too embarrassed.

 

“Do you want me to walk you home? He didn’t seem like the type to give up.” Rei thinks about it for a moment. No, Jun has most likely not given up, and if he is still lurking around, Rei doesn’t want to see him.

 

Rei doesn’t want to see him ever.

 

“If it’s not too much trouble.” She must be mad to allow a stranger to take her home, but the florist has been nicer to her this evening than Jun had been for months before their breakup. If worst comes to worst, she will just have to step holes into his feet with her heels and make a run for it.


	2. Tulip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rei needs to try and be less of a pessimist about meeting and making relations with new people, and she knows this.

Rei’s been feeling better lately. She apparently appears better too, according to her friends. After Uta walked her home she had removed her make-up, dressed herself in a comfortable pair of shorts and a t-shirt too big for her and climbed into bed, where she had proceeded to cry until she fell asleep. It felt good, finally venting.

 

She feels lighter about it afterwards too, and when she goes to work the next day, she enters his flower-shop before her own work-hours, glancing around to see if she can find the florist. The bell chimes as she enters, but she can’t see the man. She guesses he will make his appearance soon enough, that the bell alerted him to a potential customer and will lure him out from wherever he’s lurking. She is not disappointed. He appears from the backroom, carrying a watering can, clad in the cutest pink sweater she’s ever seen, and gives her a polite smile when he sees her.

 

“Ah, Fujioka-san. What may I help you with today?”

 

“Just accept this token of gratitude.” Rei presents a tiny box in her hands and he raises a brow but puts down the watering can and accepts the box.

 

“I don’t know what you like, but I made an effort anyway.” She rubs the back of her head sheepishly, feeling a bit foolish, but she shoves the thought away to the deepest recesses of her mind. So what if he doesn’t like it? She made an effort and that is what matters. She watches him open the box and just stare, and she freaks out a little bit on the inside despite her earlier thoughts of not giving a damn. She hasn’t baked in a long time, but she thought it looked great when she pulled it out of the oven earlier. Then he smiles.

 

“Blueberry muffin.”

 

“Yes. I hope you like them, or else I will have to make something else for you.”

 

“That won’t be necessary, I like blueberry muffins.” She sighs in relief, before grinning.

 

“I’m glad.”

 

“You baked it yourself?” He asks, and she nods. She checks her wrist-watch and does a double take.

 

“I’m sorry, I have to go. I’m late for work! Thanks again for your help, Uta-san!” She bows her head and runs out the door. She might be running a bit late, might have overestimated her walking speed, but her work isn’t far away from the flower-shop, so she should be okay.

 

She pulls on her uniform after she arrives, clips on her nametag and takes a deep breath. Today won’t be so bad, she thinks. She’s feeling better than what she used to. She will get through today with no issues and close the shop and go home, like any other evening. Nothing out of the ordinary will happen, and nothing that will sour her mood will happen either. That is what she tells herself before she leaves the locker-room.

 

 _‘Yelling at Hamasaki must have helped.’_ She thinks. The crying afterwards too, maybe. She is pretty sure the way her kittens had swarmed her and comforted her in their own way helped a lot too. The day goes by fast, and suddenly she’s the last one in the café. She’s the one who has to close the shop tonight, and it’s only half an hour left before she has to lock the door. There are no customers at the moment, so she starts cleaning up in the back, getting ready to just turn off the coffee machines when the clock strikes nine, but suddenly she hears the bell and she sighs. It’s still a few minutes until she can lock the doors, but she had hoped to be able to finish up before nine. So much for cleaning up in good time. She heads out from the back and up to the register, about to greet her late customer with as much cheeriness as she can muster when she pauses.

 

“Uta-san?”

 

“Good evening.” It is a nice surprise, though she wonders why she thinks that. She doesn’t know the man, not really. Perhaps it is because he has been rather nice to her and helped her, despite not knowing her. She is a bit suspicious of the way he’s awkwardly holding his left hand behind his back though.

 

“Good evening. What can I get you?”

 

“A simple cup of coffee would be nice.”

 

“Of course.” They exchange some small talk as Rei cleans up the café, and when she locks the doors, Uta is outside waiting. She smiles politely at him but is curious as to why he is still there. She had all but expected that by the time she walked out the doors he would be long gone.

 

“Do you live close by?” She asks, and he points down the road to where his shop is located, the shop she is now fully aware that she is passing by every day when she jogs off to work.

 

“I have an apartment above my shop.” He tells her, and she nods. She has to walk past that shop on her own way home anyway, so they walk down the street together in a comfortable silence.

 

“I was wondering.” Uta says as they stop outside his flower-shop.

 

“Yes?”

 

“Would you mind going out for a coffee later on, Fujioka-san?” She blinks, a bit surprised at his request.

 

“As in… a date?” She feels a bit ridiculous for asking, but she wants to know what he means so she won’t make a fool of herself. He nods and she mulls over it for a bit. She’s got nothing to lose on it, does she? Unless he turns out to be a real scumbag. If so, then he’s a very good actor, having been such a gentleman the other night.

 

“I’m… I’m free on Thursday.” She decides to take a chance and he grins, finally pulling that hand he’s been hiding behind his back out of hiding and holds out a single yellow tulip for her to take. She blinks, before slowly accepting it with a small smile. It is a really sweet gesture.

 

“Great. How about we meet at four?”

 

“Yeah, yeah that sounds okay.” She agrees and bows her head, bidding him goodnight before she moves to walk away.

 

“Oh, and by the way, Fujioka-san.” He calls out and she stops, looking over her shoulder at him. “The muffin was delicious. I hope I can make a good enough impression for a repeat of that treat.” She wants to respond, but he’s entered the building before she can open her mouth and she’s left standing alone, gaping. But then she feels a bit happy and pulls her phone out as she walks home, looking up the meaning of the flower in her hand and nearly drops her phone as a flush dust her cheeks once she reads the text. It is sweet, and she huffs, wondering when it became so easy to fluster her. She stares at the flower before shaking her head and jogging back to her apartment, dialling a number on her phone as she locks the door behind her.

 

“Hey, Hitomi? I… I just got asked out on a date.” There is a sound which Rei can only describe as inhuman on the other side of the line, and she holds the phone away from her ear until it disappears.

 

“ _When? Where? Who?_ ”

 

“On Thursday, at a café, I don’t know which. It’s the florist nearby, the one I told you about. The guy who helped get Hamasaki off my back.”

 

“ _Now we_ have _to meet this guy!”_ By “we”, Hitomi means both her and Sayaka, but Rei isn’t so sure that is a good idea, because she isn’t so sure they’ll approve of the florist simply because of the tattoos. They are both heavily against tattoos. Why is rei even calling Hitomi about this?

 

Right. She needs help because she is absolutely horrible at finding outfits and applying make-up. At the very least, if he is a douchebag, then they can help unmask him rather quickly with their sometimes thoughtless and airheaded comments and save her from going through another stupid mistake.

 

 _‘I need to stop being so pessimistic.’_ She thinks with a frown. Just because Hamasaki Jun had been a mistake it does not mean that attempting to date again will be automatically disastrous. She tells herself to attempt at stopping herself from thinking so negatively in the future.

 

“Yeah, um, I guess? It’s just a coffee, though-“

 

_“Say no more! We’ll come over and help you out!”_

“Thank you, I appreciate it-“

 

“ _It’s been far too long since you dated anyone! How do you even do it? I’d go crazy!”_

“You have five seconds to calm down before I’m calling this off.” Rei says.

 

“ _Fujioka Rei!_ ” Hitomi booms and Rei blinks. She can’t remember the last time Hitomi sounded so stern with her. “ _You will_ not _cancel_ anything. _You_ will _go on that date, because you need to get out of your apartment and breathe in some fresh air and meet some new people and enjoy life! You’re twenty-two, not fifty!”_

 

“Uh… Yeah… So, my place around two?” Rei isn’t planning on cancelling the date because Hitomi is right, she should get out more and meet new people, she is thinking about not letting Hitomi and Sayaka come over and give her a pep talk. But she doesn’t bother tell her friend that now.

 

“ _We’ll be there.”_ And suddenly she sounds so happy again. Rei can’t keep up with her and she sighs.

 

“Great. Thank you.” Rei ends the call and slumps onto her couch. She can’t get much rest there either, as her “roommates” swarm her, demanding attention in quiet mewls. She gathers the kittens in her arms and exhales.

 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t have much time for you this morning.” She tells them quietly and pulls herself up to throw a quick glance into the kitchen. There’s still food in their bowls, but she probably should change the water. Of course, that means she has to get up on her feet again, and that can wait. But even as she lays there, she wonders why she had accepted the florist’s request. It’s been a while since she went on a date. The last time was… She blinks. Now that she thinks about it, when she was together with Hamasaki Jun, they had stopped going out after only half a year. A two-year long relationship tearing at her. And a realization suddenly dawns on her.

 

Can she be interesting and flirt?

 

“Son of a bitch…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yellow Tulip - Sunshine in your smile


	3. Daffodil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's nice, being out and spending time with someone who just wants to know you a little better.

Hitomi and Sayaka have both put in a lot of effort in making Rei look good. Rei herself makes a wholehearted effort in trying to stop them from going overboard because she is just going out for coffee and had decided to just dress in a simple green and white-striped summer dress, which she has to remind them of several times as they pull out the make-up. She is, in the end, successful, and they pout at her whenever she puts her foot down, but in the end, they are all satisfied as they walk out the door.

 

“Where are you supposed to meet?” Sayaka asks as they walk down the streets and Rei shrugs.

 

“He didn’t actually specify a place. I’m thinking I’ll just see if he’s at his shop and take it from there.” She tells them. She is about to thank them for their help and say that they can meet up again later, but they don’t stop following her. She glances over her shoulder and sees the overly excited expressions on their faces.

 

“You’re… you’re going to follow me all the way, aren’t you?” Rei hopes she’s wrong, she hopes she’s wrong, please let her be-

 

“Yes!” They exclaim simultaneously, and the white-haired female purse her lips. It will be rude to tell them off when they helped her get ready, yet at the same time, this is _her_ date. And she doesn’t want them to, well, say _something_ that can turn everything awkward for her for the rest of the day.

 

“Do me a favour.” She tells them as she sees the shop come into sight. “Don’t make a comment on his looks. I know you don’t usually like his type, but he’s a nice guy, I think. So don’t be rude.”

 

“Of course not!” They reply and wait for her to open the door. She gives them one more look, before opening the door and entering, with the other two hot on her heels. She can see him behind the counter, speaking to a blonde teenager. He’s tapping the fingers on his left hand with his right pointy finger, probably counting a list of things to do before they turn to look at the three new entries in the shop. The light hits his piercings just right as he turns, and they glimmer in the light.

 

“Welcome!” The girl says enthusiastically, if not a bit brashly, a complete contrast to Uta’s gentle smile.

 

“Sorry, I’m a bit early.” Rei grins nervously but he shakes his head.

 

“That is quite alright. I’m just about done here.” He tells her before turning to the teenager with the shop’s apron.

 

“Do you know what to do now, Asa-kun?”

 

“I know, I know! I got this, cousin, I’ve done it before! Go have fun.” The teenage girl says and practically pushes him out from behind the counter. Rei is painfully aware of how strong her colours are compared to his soft coloured clothing and she turns towards her friends, and blinks at the way they’re just staring, forgetting her slight discomfort, before they snap out of it when she waves a hand in front of their faces.

 

“Hello? Guys?”

 

“Right! Uh, have fun, Rei-chan!” Sayaka says as she and Hitomi walk straight out of the shop, leaving their confused friend behind. Rei expected any other reaction than them running out the door. Piercings they don’t have much of a problem with, the tattoos are things they don’t like, and she had warned them about that, but other than that, she expected a comment on _something_ , like the way he dresses, his hairstyle, _anything._ She’s glad they didn’t though.

 

“Shall we?” She turns and blinks. Uta moves way too quietly for her taste, but she nods.

 

“Where are we headed?”

 

“Ever heard of Anteiku?” He asks as he opens the door for her, waiting for her to step out first. She’s not used to such kind acts and just stares for a moment, waiting for him to exit before she understands. She scurries out the door with her head lowered to hide the embarrassed flush dusting her cheeks.

 

“No, I haven’t.” She says and he smiles again.

 

“You’re in luck then. They’ve got the best coffee in all of Tokyo.”

 

“You say that so confidently to my face, despite the fact that I work at the coffee shop just down the street.” She teases, and he holds up his hands in a defensive motion, the grin never leaving his face.

 

“Your coffee is decent, but theirs is heavenly.” He is stubborn about it, and she challenges him right back.

 

“Fine then, bring me over and let me taste this godly coffee of theirs.” She tells him and he looks _very_ amused. That is a good sign at least.

 

“As the lady commands.” It is quite the trek and Rei notices that Uta is staring at her from the corner of her eyes as they walk.

 

"What?" She asks and he hums, tilting his head.

 

"You're wearing glasses." She reaches up, fingertips gracing by the brown frame. She usually wears contacts, but her eyes have been irritated lately and it is easier to just wear the glasses.

 

"Yes. I need glasses, but I usually wear contacts. Why?"

 

"Nothing. You look cute with them, is all." She blinks, and bows her head, muttering a small "thank you", feeling a bit embarrassed as they continue the walk to the cafe. Rei admits that the nice aroma and the cosy atmosphere in the café alone when they arrive makes the walk worth it. The old man standing behind the counter and the young teenage girl clad in the same uniform greets Uta as if they know him well, and the girl shows them to a table for two. She takes their orders and disappears and when Rei is about to ask him what makes this café so different from her own workplace, he points leisurely towards the counter. Rei turns her head to watch in amazement as the girl makes the coffee herself instead of using a coffee machine. That in itself is quite interesting, and Rei watches her from the beginning until she’s done and comes over with their coffee. Her date looks rather smug when she stares in awe at the coffee in her hands after her first taste.

 

“Well?” He might be asking for her verdict, but she can hear it in his voice that he knows exactly what she thinks of it. She answers him anyway.

 

“I mean, it’s just coffee, but it’s so _good_!” It really is just coffee, and if she had cared, she might have been a little flustered about how she gushed about the beverage, but she doesn’t care, because the coffee is damned good.

 

“Acceptable then?”

 

“Very. Feel free to bring me here again.” The date has just begun, and she’s already saying something so brazen. Fortunately, Uta just laughs and takes a sip of his own cup.

 

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Their outing is nice, Rei thinks. They ask each other questions and tell tales to get to know each other better, and Rei finds him to be a very interesting individual. He’s fresh out of art school and two years older than her, and does a few commissions occasionally, but mainly uploads his creations on his blog. She writes down the internet address for his blog, curious as to what type of art he does. He seems pleased that she is curious about it and she tells him she admires people who can create anything artistic, as she herself can’t even draw a stick-man to save her own life. He laughs at that.

 

“You didn’t want to do your art full-time?” She asks, and he shrugs.

 

“I’m pretty good at glass-making and silver-work and maybe I’ll do something with that later, but for now I’ll stick with my flowers.” He tells her, and he seems rather satisfied with his decision. “What about you?”

 

“Well, I wanted to be a baker, or work in a pastry shop, but I had to put my studies on hold.” She says, adjusting her glasses, and he tilts his head.

 

“Why?”

 

“There was just a lot going on, and I couldn’t handle the stress. So I gave up on one thing to keep myself from falling apart.” It is a rather personal question, but Rei might as well get it out there. He knows about Hamasaki and the circumstances for their break-up, Uta also knows her father is dead and that they were close, if he bothered to remember that, so her telling him that she gave up on her studies isn’t all that personal in comparison. It is a hard blow to take though, thinking back on it. She should have just cut Hamasaki out of her life instead. It would have saved her a lot of trouble.

 

“Do you plan on continuing?” He asks, and she realizes he is genuinely curious. This isn’t just polite small-talk, like it had been with Hamasaki in the beginning. He is just as interested in getting to know her better as she is him.

 

“I want to. But I have to get myself sorted out first. Once I’ve done that, I’ll get back to my studies.”

 

“Good. Your muffin was great, so I’m curious as to what else you can bake.” He says and she smiles bashfully.

 

“You are really trying to get a second helping of that muffin, aren’t you?” He merely gives her a smile so innocent she can’t help but laugh. He is a paradox, she thinks, with how he looks contrasting with how he speaks. Rei is only missing the last semester and her finals, but she’ll have to take them none-the-less to get her degree. She does have time for it now, but at the same time, it still feels like it’s too much. She needs to wait a little longer.

 

“Now, while we’re on the topic of baked goods,” Uta says and raises a hand, gaining the attention of the young waitress again. “What would you like to eat? I need something sweet to my coffee.” The café’s pastries are good as well, and once they’ve finished their second cup of coffee, they just sit and talk, dragging it out for as long as they can. It’s nice, Rei thinks, just sitting together and getting to know another person without there being any expectations afterwards. Especially when both parties are genuinely interested in getting to know the other just for the sake of making new relations and, at the very least, friends.

 

“I’ve kept you for quite some time.” Uta says as he takes a look at his wristwatch. Rei does the same and she whistles quietly.

 

“Indeed. But I had no other plans today, so for me it is alright. But perhaps you wanted to go back to your shop?”

 

“Asa-kun said she could be there for as long as I needed, and she needs the money anyway.” The man shrugs, shifting in his seat to grab his walled from his back-pocket.

 

“Is she a part-timer?”

 

“My cousin, on my grandmother’s side.” Rei blinks but doesn’t pry into the weird wording of his sentence. They decide to end their date there, and Uta actually walks her back to her apartment. They stop outside and chat some more, until Rei decides that she has to go inside.

 

“This was nice. We should do it again sometime.” She just hopes he thinks the same, because she did enjoy herself, and she’d like to know the florist a bit more. He is a nice conversation partner, and she needs someone who’ll listen. It’s not as if her other friends doesn’t listen when she talks, but it is something else to have a fresh pair of ears listening and coming with comments which cheers her up in their own way, someone who doesn’t know every little detail of her life yet.

 

“Yes, it was. But perhaps next time I can be a bit more creative with what we can do? Perhaps we can try out a hobby?” She likes the sound of that and smiles widely.

 

“Are you taking me to a pottery class or something of the like next?” She jokes and he smirks, stuffing his hands in his pant-pockets.

 

“Perhaps. That is fun too. Shall I find us a class?”

 

“I wouldn’t mind trying it out.” She says and he hums.

 

“I’ll see what I can find, and text you.” He assures her before bidding her a good evening and leaving her by her door. She rummages through her pockets and finds her keys and unlocks the door. The moment she’s inside, she notices immediately that something is wrong. First off, her cats always run up to greet her when she enters, but now they are suspiciously absent, not to mention quiet. She cautiously takes a few steps inside, hand slowly reaching for the light switch, the other ready to call the emergency number if necessary. The moment the lights are on though, she knows there is no need to worry.

 

“How did it go?”

 

“ _What the fuck are you two doing here?”_ Even though she knows not to be worried anymore, she is still startled to see Hitomi and Sayaka sitting in her living room, in the dark.

 

“Rather, _how_ long have you been here?!”

 

“Since we left you at the flower shop.” They answer, not at all phased by how she freaks out at the sight of them.

 

“ _Why?_!”

 

“Because we wanted to know how it went!” Hitomi exclaims and Rei just stares before rubbing her face and crouching down.

 

“Why me?” She moans.  

 

“What is going on in there?” She hears a voice from outside her door and she hurries out to open it before the person on the other side decides to knock the door down, and sees the landlady.

 

“I’m sorry, Akiyama-san. It’s just… I have intruders.”

 

“Oh, your friends? I let them in earlier.” Of course she did, Rei thinks with a groan before apologizing to the old lady for her outburst yet again before she closes the door. She turns on her friends once she’s within their sight again, eyes narrowed.

 

“Get out.”

 

“Tell us how it went!” They demand.

 

“Get out.” Rei laughs as she fills herself a glass of water.

 

“ _Tell us!”_ Sayaka is actually stomping her feet on the floor and Rei’s kittens scatter.

 

“It was a coffee date, nothing more, nothing less.” Rei says, knowing full well that this simple piece of information isn’t enough for the two women in her living room. And they bombard her with questions she avoids for as long as she can just for the fun of it before she spills the beans.

 

“He’s a good listener. He seems actually interested in me as a person and what I like.”

 

“Ooooooh!”

 

“Don’t ‘oooooh’ me.” She rolls her eyes, pulling her feet up on the couch. “He seems like a nice guy, and I’d like to get to know him and, you know, maybe try being in a relationship again if we ever get to that point.” She says quietly and the other two women hugs her.

 

“We’re glad to hear it, Rei, we really are.” Hitomi tells her and Rei grins.

 

“He went to art college; can you believe that? All his tattoos, he designed them all himself. He has a blog too, let’s check it out.” She goes to retrieve her laptop and enters the internet address in the search bar, and to say that they are all surprised is an understatement. There are mostly landscapes and sketches of various kinds of masks both pretty and kind of disturbing and beautifully coloured flowers, pictures of pottery and glass creations and a few portraits. Rei recognizes a portrait of a redheaded girl, it is the lady at the bar she had run into when she had been out with Hitomi and Sayaka. She looks younger though, and her hair is short, but the cheery expression is the same. There is a few of others she’s never seen before, and she finds a portrait of a sullen-looking silver-haired teen rather amusing.

 

“Oh my god, that is Yamagata Tsumugi!” Sayaka exclaims, pointing at a picture of an old lady that Rei nearly scrolled past.

 

“Who?” Rei asks and Sayaka looks at her like she’s feeling scandalized by Rei’s lack of knowledge.

 

“Like, only the most _famous_ fashion designer in Japan, you airhead!” To be called an airhead by the biggest airhead in the group is rather amusing to Rei, but she lets the dark-haired woman rant on. Out of the three of them, Sayaka is the one being a secretary to someone in the same business, and she has all the latest gossip on the new trends before they’re even released to the public. Rei has never had any interest in fashion, but she should have known who Yamagata Tsumugi is, considering the lady personally made an outfit for her mother once.

 

“If he made a portrait of her and was even allowed to put it up on his blog, then he’s really something else.” Sayaka gush and Rei twirls a lock of her white hair around her finger.

 

“I’m more amazed that he drew them so well, really. They look life-like.”

 

By the time the other two finally leave, it’s really late, and Rei is nursing a cup of tea as her kittens dose on the couch. She’s still clicking through Uta’s blog but decides it’s time to finish her tea and go to bed. She refreshes the site once more to get back to the front page, only to pause. A new sketch is out, and she clicks on it, curious.

 

It’s a bunch of daffodils, and it is drawn and coloured traditionally. The picture isn’t even scanned, it has been taken by a camera, most likely a phone-camera. The text beneath makes her smile.

 

_Apologies for the terrible resolution, but I was inspired after having an enjoyable day. I’ll properly scan it and upload it later._

She smiles and clicks the text box beneath, thinking about leaving a comment, but hesitating.

 

“Ah, screw it.” She puts her cup down and hastily writes.

 

_I had fun too._

 

It’s nothing much, but at least she wrote something, right, to show that she did indeed check out his blog? She shuts her laptop and finishes her tea before going to the bathroom to ready herself for bed. When she lays beneath the covers a thought strikes her.

 

She should probably get a book containing the meaning of flowers, since Uta apparently likes communicating through the fragrant plants.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daffodil - New Beginnings


	4. Petunia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rei tries out a hobby of Uta's, and in return she brings him to experience one of hers, and she starts to realize how easy it is to hold a conversation with this man.

Pottery is hard. That is the only thing Rei can think as she struggles with keeping the wheel spinning as she forms the clay. Uta seems to be having no trouble, and his creation is simple yet is shaping up to become rather elegant. She’s jealous, because she feels like she’s making a bit of a fool of herself. As if reading her thoughts, Uta nods his head towards the people around them, and she looks up. No one is creating anything even remotely close to what Uta is making, and that makes her feel a bit better.

 

“This is a beginner’s class, right?”

 

“I wouldn’t bring you to an advanced class when you’ve never done this before.” He tells her and she shakes her head. Of course he wouldn’t, unless he is a complete prick. So far, he’s proven himself to be quite a decent person. Even so, none of these facts makes her own creation look any better. In the end, it will probably look nothing like what she intends to make, but it is fun none-the-less. She’s glad he told her to dress casually in clothes she doesn’t care much about getting dirty, because she’s completely covered in the substance. Uta may be better than her at this, but even his apron and light pink t-shirt has been stained.

 

“This is such a mess.” She can’t help but laugh at it all.

 

“It’s not so bad. I’ve seen worse.”

 

“Really? Where?”

 

“At my first class. I was terrible in the beginning.” She looks at the vase he’s shaping, and raise a brow at him, as if telling him that she is not at all believing him. And she is also wondering how and when he added colours to his clay.

 

“It’s true. It took a lot of practice just to get this good.”

 

“I don’t believe you.” She says, but the grin stretching across her face tells him otherwise. And that is okay. Rei is keeping the mood light, and again attempts at shaping her pottery. It is not going too well, but Uta gets up from his seat when he’s satisfied with his vase and shows Rei how to move her hands, when to move them, and at the end of it all, Rei walks home with a vase, if not a little misshapen one.

 

A couple of days later, she receives a small bouquet of lavender petunias at the door from a delivery boy, with a note from the florist.

 

_These should fit nicely in your vase._

They do and she thinks the gesture is really, really sweet of him, especially after she looks up the symbolism of the flower.

 

Her friends think so too as she shares it with them over a cup of coffee at Anteiku. Rei never goes to any other coffee shop unless she is desperate. She blames this on Uta. He told her he is not sorry in the least.

 

“That is so sweet!” Sayaka squeals.

 

“Where has this guy been all your life?” Hitomi throws her hands in the air and Rei sighs. They don’t have to yell so loudly, she thinks. Uta knows pretty much everyone who works here. For all she knows, one of them might text him or call him and tell him all about the ruckus they are causing. At the very least he knows her friends approve of him then, if he gets a call.

 

“I thought you didn’t like people who tattoo and pierce themselves?”

 

“Well, it’s not _attractive_ to me, but he dresses nicely. Those pastel colours work wonders against his pale skin and he seem to generally be quite decent. This is your relationship, not mine.”

 

“I think that’s the most mature thing I’ve ever heard you say when it comes to me and my relationships.” Rei chuckles and Hitomi pouts.

 

“I was helpful with Hamasaki.”

 

“You suggested we set the bed on fire. And then we did.”

 

“That was the boyfriend burning. Did you never watch Friends?”

 

“I did watch Friends. _We_ watched Friends together, and they set a bucket on fire, not a bed.” Rei deadpans and the other woman falls back in her chair.

 

“Details, schmetails. At least you’re doing good now.” Hitomi crosses her arms on the table, leaning forward again. And Rei can’t do anything but admit that yes, she is doing quite alright. She feels good too. A year of feeling like shit, and after two dates with the florist, she feels a little bit like herself again.

 

“Where is he taking you next?”

 

“I don’t know. We haven’t actually made any more plans.” The white-haired woman shrugs.

 

“Don’t tell me something happened?” Sayaka demands.

 

“Not anything bad. We agreed we’d like to continue, but we made no plans. But since he brought me to a pottery class, which he is good at, how about I bring him to try one of my own hobbies?” Rei hums, the wheels in her mind turning. She has a great idea, she just hopes he’ll agree to it.

 

“Oh, like what, like what?”

 

“Please refrain from sounding like a gossip-loving teenager.” Rei tells Sayaka who pouts.

 

“By the way, why are you wearing your glasses so often now? I thought you liked contacts better?” Rei never liked the contacts, but she kept wearing them anyway because it was convenient. And because her partner at the time kept on telling her she looked weird with her glasses.

 

“I like my glasses better, really.” She shrugs.

 

“The florist said he liked them, didn’t he?” The woman nearly chokes on her hot coffee at Hitomi’s teasing remark and the other two laugh at Rei’s reaction as she coughs, glaring at them with tears in her eyes.

 

“I hate the both of you.”

 

To say Uta is surprised when she texts him that following evening, wondering if he’s free that weekend, is an understatement. He responds by telling her that he has no immediate plans and she tells him to keep that day free, because she wants to take him out and try a hobby of hers. He is curious and agrees, and Rei feels rather smug from her seat on the couch, scratching her black cat’s back.

 

“He has no idea what I’ve set him up for, Ao.” She says and the cat meows, stretching out and appreciating the attention she gets.

 

The look on his face when she surprises him by taking him to a skate hall is, well, not exactly what she expected. Where she expects him to look at least a little bit shocked, he merely raises a brow.

 

“I’m not good at skating.” He says.

 

“I was shit at pottery.” She retorts and a huff of a laugh escapes him.

 

“You weren’t _that_ bad.”

 

“Then you might not be so bad at skating either. Come on, let’s just try it, okay?”

 

Uta, she realizes, had not been lying about not being good at skating. It’s not like he’s falling flat on his face the moment they step out on the ice, but he’s wobbly, and he can’t manage to gain some speed without almost falling over. She laughs quietly, but helps him by pulling him around, both hands in his as she skates backwards slowly. There are a few people at the skating ring, mostly families with their young children. Some of the children point at Uta, snickering as they skate by, and Rei tries her best to not laugh at his expression.

 

“This isn’t so bad, is it?”

 

“If I fall over and break my neck, give my shop to my cousin.”

 

“I don’t think I’ve got that kind of authority, so I’ll just make sure you don’t fall over and break your neck.” She snickers as she tosses a glance over her shoulder, just to make sure she doesn’t ram into someone before she picks up speed and makes a turn. Uta flails but doesn’t fall over. He’s about to ask why and when Rei learned how to skate, but before he can, a few children skate up to them and flock them.

 

“Do the jump, miss!”

 

“Yeah, do the jump!”

 

“What’s the ‘jump’?” Uta asks and Rei leads him to the railing, telling him to hold on until she comes back, before gliding back over to the children.

 

“Only once, okay? I’m teaching a friend how to skate, so I can’t leave him for too long. What if he slips and fall?” The children giggle, agreeing, and Uta keeps from commenting on it because it’s not really a lie. He is barely standing upright. He watches as Rei rapidly gains speed, and stares in awe as she starts weaving and the people in the skate-rink move aside to give her space. Only her skates make a sound as she moves, and he can see her focus, eyes narrowing, brows knitting together… and then she bends her knees and jumps, spinning in the air, twice, before landing, one leg parallel with her body as she stretches out her arms to keep her balance. It is amazing, and she receives a round of applause for it. She looks extremely happy with it too and blows kisses as she glides back over to Uta backwards.

 

“Thank you!” She waves before turning to stop short in front of her date. “Now, let’s see if we can’t have you stand upright on your own.”

 

“How did you do that?” He asks, awed and not nearly ready enough to let go of the support he’s clinging to.

 

“A lot of practice.” She answers as she takes his hands and leads him over the ice again.

 

“Did you skate as a child?”

 

“My mom taught me. She was the Japanese champion once.” Rei says, looking away. Uta takes that as a sign that she doesn’t want to talk about it right now. He’ll attempt to broach the subject later, but he’ll keep quiet while his life is literally in her hands. By the end of it all, he is able to somehow skate on his own, but he can’t boast that he’s all that steady even so. Rei seems very satisfied though, and even more so when he admits that it is fun trying something new.

 

“Skating is an artform too.”

 

“A physically challenging one.” She agrees as they leave the skating hall.

 

“Very much so. Might you tell me more about how you got so good at it? In return, I will tell you anything you’d like to know about me.”

 

“Tempting.” Rei hums, tilting her head. “I can, and I will, if you buy me a drink.” She doesn’t expect him to actually take her up on her offer. They’ve already spent several hours together today, and have only been going out for, what, two months? They have other things and appointments to tend to, but he surprises her when he nods.

 

“Of course. How about meeting up at Helter Skelter later?”

 

“Yes, that sounds nice.” She answers, and they agree upon a time to meet before they split up. This time Rei does not call her friends, figuring she has to deal with this herself. She set herself up for it after all. When she comes home, she fills her cats’ water and food bowls again and cooks herself a simple dinner. She somewhat regrets agreeing to this little outing, and she thinks that if she calls Uta and tells him she’d want to reschedule and do it some other time, he’ll probably agree to it. Because he is turning out to be that kind of person, someone who listens, and accepts the other person’s feelings on their personal matters. If she doesn’t want to talk about something, he doesn’t prod more than is absolutely necessary, and she is thankful for that.

 

Then again, it’s not the worst thing to tell him. She can omit the parts that hurts, because he only asked her if she used to skate as a child, and how she got good at it. That is an easy thing to answer, and she swallows the slight discomfort she feels and goes to take a shower and get ready. She goes over the story, omits the hard parts for herself and turns off the water. She dries herself and wraps her hair in the towel, before wiping the fog from the mirror. She doesn’t look half as anxious as she thought she would, and that makes it easier to deal with.

 

“Yeah, I can do this.” She mutters.

 

She is quite early, she realizes, as she enters the establishment. There are already a lot of people there, but then Rei realizes what kind of night it is and laughs a bit. It actually has been two months, hasn’t it? Since she met Uta, that is. She can’t see him, so she goes up to the bar and takes a seat. She sees the redheaded bartender, Itori, and a man clad in the same clothes Uta had been dressed in when she was hiding from Hamasaki, standing behind the bar and she takes a seat by the counter. While waiting for Uta she might as well sit close to someone she has met before.

 

“Good evening!” Rei nearly falls off her seat and the redhead laughs. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to frighten you.”

 

“No, no, I just wasn’t paying attention.” Rei waves her apology away. “Could I get a Cassis Orange?”

 

“Of course.” The woman says and moves about to make Rei the drink. “Are you waiting for U-chan?” Itori asks as she makes the drink.

 

“Yes, but as usual I am awfully early, it seems.”

 

“That suits me just fine.” Rei raises a brow as the bartender turns towards the man behind the counter.

 

“Ren-chan, I’ll be taking a little break. Take care of things for me.” The man grunts, and Rei has Itori’s undivided attention.

 

“Here you go.”

 

“Thank you. Why does it suit you that I am early?”

 

“So I can properly embarrass him before he gets here.” Rei chuckles as Itori pulls out her phone and starts scrolling through it.

 

“Look, look! Here is U-chan and Ren-chan in high-school!” Rei blinks at the picture. She recognizes the silver-haired teenager, the one from the portrait on Uta’s blog, who looks a lot like the other man behind the bar with Itori, but the blonde teenager beside him with white sclera is completely unrecognizable. The only thing she can connect to the man she knows now is the lip piercing and the two over his left eye.

 

“He was a real rebel back in the days.” Itori says, eyes narrowing mischievously.

 

“Do tell me more.” Rei says, already coming up with ways to tease her date about this later. So the bartender launch into stories of how they all knew each other from way back, how they had survived high school together and how Uta had been a real punk.

 

“No?” Rei covers her mouth to stop the laughter bubbling up in her, which just grows stronger as the other bartender glares at Itori whenever he has to pass them by.

 

“Oh yes, he and Ren-chan got into fights all the time. I remember that one time U-chan’s granny saw them, oh I have never seen him so afraid before. He could take a punch or two to the face and still grin even if he got blood all over his mouth, but if his old lady ever saw him with even so much as a bruise-”

 

“Whatever are you telling her now, Itori-san?” Both women look up and sees Uta stand behind Rei.

 

“You do know that you move _way_ too quietly than what is normal, right?” Rei tells him and he hums.

 

“So I have been told.”

 

“Maah, I was just getting to the good stuff.” Itori complains as she stands up straight, pouting.

 

“You know, scaring Rei-san off with stories of my rebellious phase is not nice to me, now is it?”

 

“Scaring her? Am I scaring you, Rei-chan?” Rei wants to point out that the bartender got overly familiar rather quick but brushes the thought away and takes a sip of her drink.

 

“It’ll take a whole lot more than that to worry me.” She tells him. “But she’s given me a whole lot of things to ask you now.”

 

“Oh dear.” She just laughs at his answer and gestures for him to take a seat.

 

“Aren’t you sitting down?”

 

“Itori-san should have left a booth for us.” The raven-haired male looks at Itori who nods.

 

“Yup. Booth three is all yours. Have fu~n.” He asks her for his usual and leads Rei to the booth where they can sit privately.

 

“So,” Rei begins as they take a seat in the booth, “you were a blond, rebellious little punk?”

 

“High school.” Uta says, as if that explains everything and in a weird way, Rei understands, she really does.

 

“How were you in high school?”

 

“Haha, nope, let’s not go there.” Rei says.

 

“It can’t have been that bad. I fought with my best friend all the time, physically.” He doesn’t look proud of it, and that is good to know.

 

“Can’t have been that bad if you’re still friends.” Rei points out and Uta laughs.

 

“Well, looking back on it, it was all rather silly.” He looks wistful though, and Rei shuffles through the pictures on her social media account. She’s pretty sure she’s got something from her younger days there. She finds one picture, and while it would have saddened her not so long ago to see the other person on it, she feels the corners of her mouth curl upwards a bit now. She shows him the picture and he blinks.

 

“I was on the track team. Captain in my last year.”

 

“Is that your father?” She nods.

 

“Yup. My team and I had just won the track-meet.”

 

“Your hair is dark.” The smile fades a bit and she looks down at her drink.

 

“Yeah. It used to be.” She knows she just should have said that she’s colouring it, but she’s not much of a liar. Uta seem to notice and hands her the phone back while changing the subject.

 

“So, you said your mom taught you how to skate?”

 

“Yes, she was a figure skater, and brought me to the rink many times when I was younger. I enjoyed it, so I had no reason to say no when she put a pair of skates on my feet and brought me onto the ice.” It is fond memories she’s speaking of. Rei remembers the grace her mother displayed, remember that one party her father brought her to right before the Japanese finals, the frilly dress her mother had dressed her in and more. Rei even remembers her mother’s entire choreography for the finals. And the absolute joy reflected on her face when she won.

 

She realizes, when she looks back at Uta and sees him holding his own drink, that she has spaced out a bit. She can’t recall Itori ever coming over with the glass. She shakes her head.

 

“But I want to know one thing.” She says, sitting up a bit more properly.

 

“Yes?”

 

“Why blonde?”

 

“Because rebellious phase?” He tries and the woman laughs.

 

“Good enough, I guess.” She learns quite a bit that night, about how he used to be, how his punk phase was during a short period during high school only, and when he had found an outlet in creating art. She in turn tells him more about how much skating meant to her at one point, and even tells him about how her mother became the Japanese Champion.

 

“Was she by chance Fujioka Aki?” He asks, and she blinks.

 

“Yes, how’d you know?”

 

“Granny always makes time to watch figure skaters. She brought me along many times. I saw that dance. It was very pretty.”

 

“Thank you. It was the highlight of her carrier.” Rei says fondly, and very happy that Uta seems to know who her mother was, and what she achieved and how he remembered and relayed his own opinion on the matter.

 

“Did you ever want to be like her?” The question surprises her, because even though all of her friends knows who her mother is, they have never once asked Rei whether or not she skated because she wanted to be like her mother.

 

“No. I loved skating, but I didn’t want to compete. I just did it because I liked doing it. I got good because I loved being taught by my mom. It was how we spent our time together.”

 

“I see. Do you still practice, considering you could do such a jump?”

 

“Every now and then. But I’d rather bake. I’m much better at that.” Uta smiles at that, lifting his glass.

 

“Cheers to that. I still want that muffin.” She laughs and clinks her glass to his.

 

“I’ll see if I can’t come by your shop tomorrow with something for you to eat.”

 

“Join me for lunch then?”

 

“Sure. I can do that.”

 

It is easy to interact with Uta, and she likes that. She doesn’t have to watch her words, she doesn’t have to think about what is okay to say or not. She had planned on being careful with what she told him about her learning how to skate and her mom, but it all comes so naturally, without ever touching on the tender parts of the subject. She enjoys that. It makes everything so much easier.

 

“Then, why did you start practicing art?”  She asks him and he hums.

 

“For so many reasons. We’ll be sitting here all night.”

 

“I’ve got nowhere else to be right now anyway.” She challenges him and he smirks.

 

“Then I have a lot to tell you, I guess.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Petunia - Desire to spend time with someone


	5. Lily

It’s November, they’ve been dating for a bit over six months, and Rei can honestly say she doesn’t regret letting Uta walk her home that night when she went out with Hitomi and Sayaka. He is over at her place right now, playing with her kittens as she fumbles with the coffee maker and searching for two cups in her cupboard.

 

“Rei-san, would you mind coming with me to an event?” Uta asks as he rubs Ao’s stomach. The black cat purrs at the attention, while the other two cats are fighting with his free hand. They don’t bite or scratch him, but they are trying to wrestle his hand to the couch. It is rather amusing to watch them try so hard.

 

“I wouldn’t mind. What kind of event is it?” Rei asks and the florist hums, looking thoughtful for a moment.

 

“An art galla slash birthday party, of sorts.” He finally answers and she raises a brow as she walks over with their coffee. She knows he’s doing art in his spare time, knows he’s really damn good at it too from what she’s seen from his blog. She doesn’t know much about art, not enough to know what makes an artist qualified to be invited to an art galla, so she doesn’t question it. It all sounds rather fun, really.

 

“It sounds amazing, but I’m not sure I have anything that’ll fit for such an occasion.” She tells him and he smiles widely.

 

“Then we’ll find you something appropriate to wear.”

 

“Where?” Rei asks as he gets up from his seat on the couch, pulling Rei up after him, their coffee forgotten.

 

“I know a place. Come on.”

 

“When even is this event?” Rei asks as she pulls her coat on.

 

“On Saturday.”

 

“What?” She’s got three days to find something to wear and ready herself mentally to be thrust into a society she knows literally nothing about. Also, a birthday party for someone she doesn’t know. She finds it more than a bit unfair that he sprung this on her so suddenly, and frowns at his back. Still, Uta seems to know exactly where to go, and she follows. Rei’s never been to something so grand, except for an event before her mother became the Japanese figure skater champion when she was a little girl, but she can’t remember much of that evening. The difference between that day and now is that someone dressed her up and fixed everything when she was a child, but now _she_ has to do that all on her own. Uta brings her to a shop in the twentieth ward, a shop Rei is sure she’s not in any way capable of shopping in. It’s a famous designer’s shop and the clothes in there are expensive. Far too expensive.

 

She’s about to protest, but he pulls her inside before she can, and Rei feels like it would be rather foolish to say it once inside, so she keeps quiet. It’s mostly because she’s in awe of what she sees. Uta is already browsing through the racks, pulling out many beautiful dresses.

 

Clothes Rei really cannot afford.

 

“Uta-san.” She begins. “I can’t pay for any of these.” She tells him quietly, hoping the employee in the shop doesn’t hear her.

 

“That’s fine.” He tells her. “We’ll just be looking here then.” He says and she acquiesces. She tries on a few he finds for her and she becomes quite fond of a light purple one, sleeveless, loose around her shoulders and a bare back. Uta says it looks great on her too, and that it is the prettiest one yet that she’s tried on when she allows him to pop his head in to see.

 

“Try this one on.” He hands her a black dress and she tilts her head.

 

“What’s the point when I won’t be able to pay for it?”

 

“Just do it.” She obliges him and slides the purple one out to him one she’s undressed, but when she’s halfway through pulling the black dress on she realizes that it is not at all looking flattering on her. She pops her head out to tell Uta it’s no use, but then she notices that he is gone. She turns her head left and right, only to stop short when she sees him by the cash register. With the purple dress.

 

She scrambles out of the article of clothing and pulls on her own clothes before she hurries out of the changing room, but the clerk is already giving Uta the receipt for his purchase and handing him the bag, wishing him a good day by the time she reaches him.

 

“Uta-san!” She hisses as they walk out. “ _What_ are you doing?”

 

“Ensuring you have a proper attire for our next outing.” He answers her calmly.

 

“How much did that cost? Show me the receipt!”

 

“Nope!” He holds the shopping bag out of her reach. She’s a head shorter than him, and even as she tries to jump, he is still able to hold it out of her reach.

 

“You can’t buy me expensive things! It’s not right!”

 

“Am I not allowed to spoil my girlfriend?”

 

“Yes, with _flowers_ and chocolate and dinner, not dresses costing a whole month’s payment!” Rei is quite distressed, and Uta notices, so he tries to calm her down.

 

“I got a discount, so no worries.”

 

“How-“

 

“Don’t worry about it.” He tells her and hands her the bag.

 

“I’ll return this.” The white-haired woman threatens, and he holds up a scrap of paper.

 

“Without this?” He teases her and she tries to snap it out of his hands but he’s too quick. She huffs, considers stomping on his feet, but gives up.

 

“It’s not right.” She mumbles.

 

“I’ll pick you up at six.”

 

She admits, as she stares at her reflection in the mirror the following Saturday, that she likes the dress. She looks amazing in it. She just hopes she won’t stand out there. She knows very little about art, so she’ll be little more than a pretty girl on his arm…

 

The thought kind of pisses her off.

 

The doorbell rings and she heave a breath, resisting the urge to wipe her suddenly clammy hands on the fabric of her dress.

 

“It’s open!” She calls out as she makes to grab her earrings and put them on as she leaves her bedroom and sees Uta in the hall. He cleans up rather well in a suit, despite the uneven locks framing his face. The uneven looks he has actually curled a bit.

 

Rei finds it a bit unfair that he looks good no matter what he does. She also wants to point out to him that he should curl his hair a bit more often.  

 

“You’re absolutely stunning.” Uta compliments her often, often enough that she should be used to it by now, but she’s never been called stunning before, so she can’t help the flush dusting her cheeks.

 

“Thank you. You look rather handsome yourself.” He smiles in thanks and helps her get her coat on before holding his arm out for her to grab. He leads her down the stairs and to her amazement a limo is waiting for them.

 

“Aren’t you taking this a bit too far?”

 

“This is courtesy of the party, actually.” He tells her and helps her get in. Then, once the limo is moving, he procures a flower, a single white and dark purple lily.

 

“Can I braid this into your hair?” She chuckles but turns her back to him. He fastens the flower at the very base of the braid, letting some hair fall forward to frame her face.

 

“Does it suit me?” She jokes and he smiles when she turns around.

 

“Very.”

 

“Are they displaying your art there too? Is that why you are going?” She finally asks.

 

“Hm, no, I was invited by another. And I thought it would be an interesting experience for you.”

 

“I don’t know anything about art, though. The thought of being just a pretty thing on your arm is annoying, to put it mildly.” She admits.

 

“Don’t worry, it’s nothing like that. It’s mostly a birthday party with some artworks thrown into the mix as presents to the birthday girl. Just stay close to me, and if it grows too uncomfortable, we’ll leave.”

 

“You’re not bringing me along to use an excuse to leave early, are you?” Rei narrows her eyes at him and he laughs.

 

“No, I’m doing no such thing. I just wanted to bring you with me. There’s someone I want you to meet.”

 

It’s all a bit overwhelming to Rei. There’s already a lot of people there when they arrive, and she tightens her grip on his arm. It’s kind of intimidating, because this crowd is completely different than what she’s used to being around. Uta supports her, smiling reassuringly and keeping her close. Most of the people there are very nice, but they seem to know Uta well, and that makes Rei wonder. Who exactly is her boyfriend? She never once asked for his last name because she figured it wasn’t that important if he preferred to be addressed by his given name.

 

It is kind of stupid of her, isn’t it? Dating a man for six months without knowing his last name.

 

“Foolish brat!” Rei jumps startled, and Uta turns them around with a wide smile, eyes crinkling with mirth.

 

“There you are, granny.” He says and Rei glances between the two.

 

“You don’t ever call.“

 

“I call you every week.” Uta responds smoothly.

 

“You don’t visit.”

 

“You’ve been in France a whole month.”

 

“And you don’t even tell me you’re bringing a lady friend to my birthday party.”

 

“Asa-kun has kept you updated, I’m sure. Speaking of which, where is she?” The lady is simply terrifying with her glover, but their banter is amusing. The lady snorts, sizing Rei up. And just then Rei realizes just who it is she’s standing in front of and her eyes nearly pop out of their sockets. She is wearing one of the woman’s creations. This is Yamagata Tsumugi. And Uta just called her _granny_.

 

“You’re Fujioka Rei then?” And Tsumugi reveals that, yes, Asa has kept her updated when Uta has not.

 

“Yes. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Yamagata-san.”

 

“Hm. You’re the spitting image of your mother.” Rei’s startled. No one’s ever said that before, other than her father, of course.

 

“In appearance only, I’m afraid. My mother would never even entertain the thought of murdering her date for not mentioning who his grandmother is and making her walk in here blind.” She’s mortified by the words that escape her the moment she hears them. What is she saying to this woman whom she just met? But then the old, wrinkly lady barks out a laugh, and Uta rubs his hands on his pants. While Tsumugi laughs, Rei tries to collect her thoughts. There can be any number of reasons why he didn’t tell her his name. Some of them are rational; He may just want people to know him, and not see him as just the grandson of a rich and famous designer.

 

A hurtful thought is that he may have thought that she’d use him for his money. She waves the thought away, because he bought her this dress and brought her to this event. He must have known she would find out. It is kind of a given that she would.

 

“Rei-san, before you actually cause me harm-“ Uta tries to calm her down with a charming, if not a bit nervous smile, and sweet words, but she cuts him off.

 

“When we leave, I want an explanation. I want to know why you kept it hidden from me, and we’ll take it from there. _Now_ I want you to show me around and tell me about the pieces here in a way I can understand with my minimal knowledge of art. Is that acceptable, Uta-san?” He looks relieved, and holds out his arm for her to take again.

 

“Very. Let’s go then.” Rei likes the landscape paintings the best, the ones with vivid colours of waning sunlight over fields are pretty, she thinks.

 

“Can you paint like this?” She asks Uta, who nods.

 

“Yes, but I’d rather paint you.”

 

“If you think sweet-talking will save you from our talk later tonight, think again.” Tsumugi laughs again and grins crookedly up at Rei.

 

“I like you. You’ve got some back-bone.” Rei’s glad the old woman approves of her. It would have been awkward to continue dating Uta if his grandmother didn’t like her. Because, honestly, the lady might be old and kind of hunch-backed, but she is still terrifying. Her honesty is terrifying, at least. The cane she walks with looks rather solid too.

 

“Old hag!” Tsumugi swings the cane and Rei watches as Asa dodges the hit expertly. The teenager is clad in a suit, much like Uta, but the colour of her shirt is strong and eye-catching.

 

“You brat!”

 

“I have your birthday present!” And the teenager presents the woman with an embroidered handkerchief. It is rather nice, it’s white and red and golden, and Rei thinks it’s great.

 

“Hm, this needlework right here is sloppy. You can do better and we both know it.” Tsumugi says, yanks the handkerchief out of the teens hand and hobbles away. Rei is flabbergasted, but Asa is overjoyed, apparently.

 

“Hah! Only _one_ thing! You hear that, Uta?”

 

“Well done, Asa-kun. She was impressed.” Uta praises and Rei stares.

 

“That was her being impressed?”

 

“Granny encourages us in her own way.” Uta assures Rei. “She sounds harsh, but that is as close to a compliment as you can get when it comes to crafts.” Rei doesn’t know Tsumugi, so she can’t say anything against it. For all she knows, Tsumugi’s ways are helping fellow artists grow. Perhaps for Uta and Asa, this is the absolute best way to help them grow.

 

“Is that why you went to art college? To get praise from her?”

 

“No. I did it because I enjoy art. Asa-kun does it for the same reasons as well, and she also aspires to become greater than granny. The greatest challenge she’ll ever take on, in my opinion.” As they watch people flock the old lady and show her their gifts, Rei grows awfully aware that she hasn’t brought the woman anything. She didn’t even know this party is Uta’s grandmother’s birthday party before meeting the woman.

 

“Uta-san. I didn’t bring her anything.”

 

“I never even told you whose birthday it was, I didn’t expect you to bring anything. Don’t worry, I have prepared something from the both of us.”

 

And he has made something great. It’s a wonderful glass-vase, the glass is infused with several different colours in shapes Rei can’t make out, filled with a bouquet of purple irises.

 

“What could have been better, granny?” Uta asks as Tsumugi surveys the vase, grumbling.

 

“I don’t like yellow, and you know that.”

 

“Which is why I used little of that colour, and a lot of green, because you like green.” He answers and she huffs.

 

“It’s good, Uta. But don’t use yellow next time.”

 

“Duly noted.” Uta says as they follow her. There is a line of framed paintings they still have to go look at, and by the end of the evening, Rei’s feet really, _really,_ hurt. Uta is perceptive and moves over to tell his grandmother that they are leaving.

 

“Why do you wear heels if they hurt so much?” Asa asks and Rei shakes her head.

 

“That’s a real good question, Asa-san. I don’t get it either, I should have worn flats, like you.” She’s going to feel this the next day too, Rei is sure of it. They grab their coats and leave the festivities, and the limo brings them to Uta’s shop.

 

“I can ask the driver to drive you home, Rei-san-“

 

“Oho, no you won’t. We’re going to have that talk.” He sighs but opens the door. Rei leans forward and tells the driver that he can leave. Uta is about to protest when she slides out of the car, but she holds her hands up.

 

“I live five minutes away. I can walk.”

 

“In the heels killing your feet?” He raises a brow and she rolls her eyes.

 

“I’ll live. Now come on. We need to have a little chat.”

 

“If I make a run for it down the street, what are the chances of me managing to get away, track team captain?”

 

“If I take off my shoes, I’ll guarantee you that I will tackle you to the ground.” She retorts and he opens the door, gesturing for her to enter first. He leads her up to the apartment above the shop. Rei’s been there several times, it’s a homey little apartment. The furniture may be sparse, but the sheer amount of plants in the apartment more than makes up for it. She takes a seat on the couch and removes her shoes, sighing in relief when she feels her blood circulation returning.

 

Uta gives her a glass of water which she accepts gratefully. He kneels beside her, lifting one of her feet.

 

“Your ankle is a bit swollen.”

 

“The heels are too tall for me, I guess.” He hums and starts gently kneading the skin. It is quiet while he does this, and Rei isn’t hurrying him into talking. It appears like he’s fallen deep into thought, like he’s trying to figure out how to start, so she just sips the water quietly and enjoys the foot-rub. She soon feels her foot properly again, and she tosses the heels a look. She doesn’t enjoy the thought of having to walk home in them later but having the limo driver wait for her for who knows how long just seemed unnecessary at the time.

 

“I… haven’t always had the best experience with women.” Uta starts and he has Rei’s attention.

 

“I’m adopted, and went to private schools at first, but in my last year of middle school granny let me attend public school. I wasn’t interested in being around the kids from the upper part of society, because I didn’t belong there, I wasn’t high class like them. And when I finally got to go back to public school. Well, my last year in middle school was okay. I met Itori-san there and had a friend in her. And if you knew Itori-san, you knew practically everyone.”

 

“Yeah? You got friends and everything was good?”

 

“For that one year, yeah. In high school, we continued to hang out, and our group expanded. The boys were mostly genuine in wanting to be friends, some of Itori’s girlfriends were too, but I noticed something when we entered our second year.”

 

“What happened?”

 

“I didn’t think much about it at first. Because granny has money, that automatically translated into me having money. At least to the other teens that was the truth. All the money I got from granny were money I had to earn. My grades, doing commissions and stuff like that, doing the chores she came up with for me and so on. When I had a girlfriend in my second year, I realized when Itori told me of the rumours, that few of the girls interested in me actually cared about me, and my girlfriend at the time was no different.”

 

Rei thinks it’s sad to hear. No one should have to go through something like that, especially not someone like Uta. She wonders how he can be so kind and thoughtful to her, when he experienced something like that.

 

“So I broke up with the girl, trusted Itori-san better than her on this and, well, that’s when it happened.”

 

“What happened?”

 

“I distanced myself a bit. That is when the ‘rebellious phase’ started, I guess. I got into fights, led a gang at school, bleached my hair. Granny was far from happy with any of it, but she let me do as I pleased, as long as I didn’t get seriously hurt. I guess she thought I’d grow out of it or something.”

 

“Did you?”

 

“I guess I kind of got it beat out of me.” He chuckles, looking wistful.

 

“Renji-kun transferred to our school in the middle of our second year. He was a real loner, but he was strong. And we fought often, because he isn’t exactly very talkative, so misunderstandings often arose. But I got a genuine friend in him once we actually did talk instead of fight.” He spaces out a bit, lost in thought again, or perhaps memories. He lifts her other foot and starts rubbing it as well, and Rei does nothing but wait.

 

“I thought it would get better. That the more mature they were, the more honest a potential partner would be. I put relationships on a hold until I got into college.”

 

“You didn’t get to experience that?”

 

“There were a few, but they didn’t last long. Those relationships ended rather peacefully, and some of them are still my friends even, and I like that. But I met, what do they call it, gold-diggers?” Rei nods.

 

“I met those too, and the worst part is that they are really good at manipulating you into thinking they really care. Even though I made it clear when I was in art school that I didn’t have money at all, they came at me. It was apparently popular to date potentially heirs of rich people. So what if I didn’t have money right then, when granny dies it’ll become mine anyway, that was what they thought.”

 

“I thought that was just a nasty movie stereotype.” Rei mutters, but Uta laughs, curtly.

 

“No, I can assure you, it is real.”

 

“I’m sorry, Uta-san.” He looks up, eyes blinking owlishly wide.

 

“Sorry? For what?”

 

“That you had to go through something like that. I’m sorry you had to experience something nasty like that. And now I feel bad for being kind of angry that you didn’t tell me who you are, because you have a good reason.”

 

“You had every right to know. To be honest, I’m surprised you let it go on for so long without even once asking.” He says as he lets her feet down on the floor.

 

“I just thought that you preferred being addressed by your given name and that you probably had your reasons for not telling me your last name. And you did.” She shrugs and he grins.

 

“This is why I like you, Rei-san. You’re very understanding and listen when I need to get something off my chest without blowing up on me first.”

 

“You do the same to me. You even helped me get my ex-boyfriend of my back when you didn’t even know me, and was kind enough to say I was just standing up for myself when in all reality I was making a scene and ruining date-night for a whole lot of Itori-san’s regulars.”

 

“I am still pretty sure all you did was stand up for yourself.” He says from his position on the floor. Her lips curl upwards, but she looks away.

 

“You’re just being nice to me now. I made a scene, and we both know it. It was selfish of me.” He stands up suddenly then, his hands framing her face and making her look at him.

 

“You didn’t. You had every right to be mad at the idiot, and absolutely no one had the right to tell you to just roll over and take it.” She blinks, speechless. Uta is always so kind to her. Sure, they’ve had their arguments over the course of their relationship, but they’re mostly communicating well. Their few fights have only happened when she’s said something that makes her feel bad about herself. It annoys him when she looks down on herself, he’s told her so many times.

 

“You said to him you are no more special than anyone else, but you are. To me, you are very special.”

 

“Are you going to make me cry next?” She jokes, because she can feel the tears press on from his words. She doesn’t understand how he can say such things with such a straight face, like he’s just stating facts and not showering her in romantic words of adoration that no one else has ever told her.

 

“I’d like to avoid that.” He says and reaches into his pocket, pulling out his phone and starts playing a song. He then pulls her onto her feet and takes a few steps back. He pulls her arms around his neck before wrapping his around her waist. Suddenly they are dancing, and it is nice. They keep swaying back and forth to the music, muttering quiet praises and word of adoration and admiration.

 

“How are your feet?” He murmurs against her cheek and she sighs.

 

“They’re okay.” They’re no longer hurting, even the slight throb from before is gone now. She enjoys this, being with him, being held like this. He’s shown her more care than any other partner has, and she enjoys it. This is what it’s supposed to be like, isn’t it? One is supposed to be happy in their relationship, to enjoy being with the other person and talking to them, learning something new every day. This is nothing like her previous relationship, where it all ended up with her having to cater to Hamasaki’s needs at every little twist and turn. Now it feels like she is the one cherished, and it is a very uplifting feeling.

 

She’s allowed to feel like this, isn’t she? Like she’s important.

 

“Hey, Uta-san.” Rei grabs his attention. “I think… I think I’ll go back to school, finish up my degree.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Mhm. I want my degree and I feel better now. I think I’ll be able to do it now.”

 

“It means you have to practice, right?” He asks and she hums. She most definitively does.

 

“I volunteer as tribute.” She bursts out laughing at that, burying her face in his shirt. She can’t stop the giggling no matter how hard she tries, and soon he joins in on it, snickering wildly. She’s out of breath by the time she stops, and she grins up at him, pecking him quickly on his lips.

 

“You absolute madman.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lily - Grace, royal bearing and dignity  
> Purple Iris - Admiration


	6. Jasmine

Rei pulls the tray out of the oven, grinning at the result. It looks damn good, and she’s happy with it. Now, if only her examination sensors enjoy this and thinks it tastes as well as it looks, then she is in the clear. She glances at the clock, seeing that her time is almost up. She’ll have to quickly get the last preparations done and plate her pastry.

 

“Five minutes left!” Someone calls out and Rei carefully adds the last few details to her creation as the seconds tick by ridiculously fast.

 

“Time’s up!” She takes a few steps away from her pastry, shoulders sagging as she realizes she is done. She managed to finish it in time, and it looks good too. She just prays it’s done, that the insides aren’t raw. She does her best to keep her eyes trained straight forward, to not glance to the side to see the other students final pastries as well.

 

“Well then, Fujioka-san, let’s start with you and see if you did enough to pass.” Rei thinks that the man really did not have to articulate his words the way he did, and almost hopes, despite the fact that it may lower her chances at passing this class, that he chokes on his first bite.

 

 _‘Yeah, I need help, don’t I?’_ She thinks, watching nervously as they grab a fork and a knife.

 

* * *

 

Uta is at his shop, with Asa, going through his inventory as Asa watches the shop for any potential customers. What he likes about having a flower shop is that the air inside is cool whether it’s summer or winter, the smell is always nice and most of his customers are usually in a good mood. There are very few customers who buy flowers who are in a terrible mood. And the flowers are an endless source of inspiration, the colours and shapes clearing up even just hints of any art block that creeps up on him. The sweltering hot days of summer are over though, and November is upon them yet again. He’ll have to start wearing thicker sweaters soon. He can hear the bell chime faintly in the background, hears Asa call out a greeting, but pauses when he hears no more talk.

 

That is unnatural.

 

He drops the inventory list onto a table and move towards the door. There’s a flash of white, and a weight crashing into him, and no matter how he flails his arms in an attempt at finding purchase to keep himself upright, it is no use. He crashes to the floor with a grunt, the weight over him knocking the breath out of him.

 

“I did it!” He’s vaguely aware of who it is literally sitting on him, and tries to smile, showing them a thumbs up.

 

“Didn’t you hear me?”

 

“You’re sitting on my lungs.” He rasps out and Rei huffs as she gets up. Uta sits up and heaves a breath, before smiling.

 

“I told you that you could do it. Congratulations.” She grins as she helps him up on his feet and hugs him again when he’s steady.

 

“Thank you!” She exclaims, then pauses and pulls back.

 

“You cut your hair.” She states.

 

“Yes, this morning.” He answers. She raises her hand, her own glee forgotten, as she traces the edges of his new haircut. He’s literally cut off nearly everything, she notices, as she reaches behind him to feel the short hairs of his undercut It’s short from the back, but longer from the sides leading up to the front of his face, like a short bob with a bit of a thicker mane on one side of the head than the other. It’s not bad, it looks rather good, really, but she liked his long hair, liked untangling the ridiculous bed hair he sports every morning and playing with it. It’s new, and she does like it, but it still surprises her, because it so different from what she’s used to.

 

“Tell me your honest opinion, I won’t be hurt, I promise.” He jokes when she doesn’t say anything and just plays with his hair. She rolls her eyes.

 

“It suits you.”

 

“Why thank you.”

 

“Hey, do you want me to make you something? I passed my last exam, I’m done, I want to make something for you!” She is so excited, happy and feeling rather creative too.

 

“Isn’t this the moment when I call your favourite restaurant and reserve a table for us?” He asks in return and she shoves him.

 

“No, it is not. I don’t have a favourite restaurant, and if I say yes, I’m 99.9 percent sure you’re going to find the most expensive one there is, just because you can.”

 

“You don’t know that.” He tries to argue but she crosses her arms.

 

“How about when you bought me a dress for Tsumugi-san’s birthday?”

 

“Well, that was kind of a given. You needed a proper attire.” He answers.

 

“How about our first dinner date after that?”

 

“Because I wanted to spoil you a bit.“

 

“And the time you brought me to a really expensive hot spring resort last Christmas?”

 

“You said you’d never been to one before.” He defends himself.

 

“And my birthday earlier this year? I know you have something planned for Christmas _this_ year too, Itori-san told me so.” Uta thinks sometimes Itori talks way too much than what she needs to. He really should stop asking her for advice or tell her anything at all.

 

“Well, you deserve it-“

 

“Asa-san!” Rei calls out, cutting him off. “Exactly how sure are you Uta-san will take me to the most expensive restaurant in town if I say yes to a dinner date right at this moment?”

 

“Around 99.9 percent, because he can!” The teen calls back and Rei raises a brow, and Uta can’t help but feel a little bit betrayed by his cousin.

 

“It’s only because you deserve it. And because you never usually let me do something like that for you.” He pouts and she pinches his cheeks to dispel it.

 

“Deal with it. I don’t like you using a lot of money on me for no good reason.”

 

“Celebrating that you passed your final exams is not a ‘no good reason’, Rei-san.” He frowns and she pulls back.

 

“Let me rephrase that; I don’t like you using a whole lot of money when we can celebrate together with me baking something, and you coming over with a pretty bouquet.”

 

“I always come over with a pretty bouquet.”

 

“I seem to recall that those bouquets got you far enough before.” A smug smirk stretches across his face as he crowds her against the wall.

 

“Yeah? How about when you’re _surrounded_ by flowers then?”

 

“If the front door was locked, your shop closed, and your cousin wasn’t right outside, I might have considered it.” She pushes him back slightly with a small smile.

 

“Am I allowed to attempt at persuading you?”

 

“You can try, but I’m not changing my mind, no matter what you do.” Rei says, pecking his cheek and pulling him out to the front of the store with her before he can retaliate.

 

“But come over for dinner tonight. I’ll prepare everything.”

 

“Can I at least get you a small gift?” She ponders the question, suspicious of his wide, innocent eyes, but nods.

 

“Something small.” She agrees, giving him a smile that is equally as encouraging as it is telling him to be careful with what he brings. She gives him a goodbye kiss before she’s out the door. Uta starts thinking of what kind of flowers he’ll bring her tonight, and what kind of gift he can go buy, when Asa speaks up.

 

“You do realize she’ll tear you apart like a savage if you get her anything remotely expensive which you could have found a cheaper option to, right?” The corner of his lips tugs upwards in a small smirk and the teen rolls her eyes.

 

“You masochist. I’ll call granny later and tell her she’ll be one grandkid short after tonight.”

 

“That’s a bit premature, don’t you think, Asa-kun? Rei-san likes me too much to actually kill me.”

 

“For her waning sanity, cousin. Do it for her waning sanity.” Asa counters as she pulls off her apron. “You’re done in the back, right?” Uta nods.

 

“Then I’m outta here. See you later, Uta, if there’s still anything left of you tomorrow.”

 

“I will see you later, Asa-kun.” Uta confirms as the teen leaves the store. He thinks it's really amusing how his cousin has no faith in him. It is not like he's _completely_ void of any survival instincts. 

 

* * *

  

“Hey, Hitomi-“ Rei greets the moment Hitomi answers the phone, and then holds it far from herself as the woman screams, gaining a lot of weird stares.

 

“ _FUJIOKA REI!”_

 

“Oh shit-“

 

“ _OH SHIT IS RIGHT!”_

 

“Can you calm down? People can _hear you_!” Rei hisses into the phone and she can hear the other woman take a deep breath.

 

“ _How did it go?”_

 

“The reason I’m calling is to tell you that I passed. I got my degree!” She pushes the phone away again just in time to avoid having her eardrums ruptured by the loud inhuman screech from the other side. She laughs at it, ignores the stares she receives. Rei is lucky to have someone who supports her and is happy on her behalf.

 

“ _Congratulations! I’m so happy for you! Oh, we have to celebrate!”_

 

“I’ve already made plans with Uta-san this evening, but I’m free next weekend. Do you think you and Sayaka will be able to join me then?”

 

“ _Oh, we will, don’t worry. We’ll always find time for you. I’ll tell Sayaka to keep her weekend free. Why don’t you bring Uta-san along, and we’ll bring along our men too?”_

“I’ll ask him if he’s got time for it.” Rei promises her friend as she enters the grocery shop. If she is to make that dinner and a pastry, then she’s got to do some shopping first.

 

“ _He better_ make _time for it.”_

“I hear you say that, but he’s actually made a lot of time for me, so if he’s got another appointment, I’m not going to have him drop everything to cater to my every need.” Rei rolls her eyes as she grabs a shopping cart.

 

“I need tips though.”

 

“ _Tips? What tips?”_

“I invited Uta-san over for dinner to celebrate. What should I make?”

 

“ _Right, sorry, you’re on your own there. Kenta-kun is the one cooking in this house.”_

“You’re absolutely useless.” Rei says and Hitomi gasps in mock-outrage.

 

“ _How_ dare _you?”_

 

“Yeah, yeah. See you on Saturday then?”

 

“ _Saturday it is.”_ They end the call and Rei starts shopping in earnest. She’ll need vegetables, because she is fresh out of that- She pauses.

 

 _‘I’m fresh out of everything, I guess.’_ She thinks and starts pulling everything she will need for tonight’s dinner, and for a full week as well. She is in such a good mood she doubts anything will disrupt it now. Until she walks her cart straight into another person.

 

“Oh no, I’m so sorry!” She looks up and lays eyes on Hamasaki. A year and a half ago she would have given him a second before she would have trampled all over him with the cart, several times, just to make sure she thoroughly hurt him before she moved on, but now she doesn’t even feel slight annoyance.

 

How refreshing.

 

“Sorry.” She says again before attempting to move around him. The keyword is attempt, because he steps in the way. She blinks and looks up at him.

 

“Rei.” She blows out a puff of air.

 

“What is it?” He seems surprised she isn’t blowing up on him, and she can’t fault him for that. She still doesn’t much care for him using her first name though, but she doesn’t feel like wasting too much energy on him. She is over him, so far and beyond over it’s almost funny. She has better things to save her energy for, such as prepare dinner and dessert for Uta and herself later.

 

“Can we talk?”

 

“That would depend a lot on what you want to talk about. Even so, I am in a bit of a rush here, Hamasaki-san, so please be quick about it.”

 

“I want another chance, Rei.” She blinks, before shaking her head. 

 

“You don’t get that, Hamasaki-san. I am in a relationship with someone, and I am not ending that one for your sake.”

 

“That was awfully quick.” He narrows his eyes at her, and she breathes in deep in an attempt at holding back the laugh bubbling up in her.

 

“Out of the two of us, _you_ are really not in any position to say that.” She tells him sternly.

 

“Who is it then?” She raises a brow, wondering why that information should intrigue him, but answers anyway.

 

“The one you met when you chased me all over the ward.” She says, referring to the night she had run into Helter Skelter to avoid Hamasaki, who had not taken the hint. The man frowns as he recalls who she is talking about, crossing his arms.

 

“Seriously? I mean, look at him, he looks, well he looks _weird_.” Rei doesn’t take too kindly to that and scowls at him, causing Hamasaki to recoil a bit. She’s glad to see that Uta hasn’t completely softened her up as she straightens her back. Her glares can still scare people. 

 

“Perhaps his style is a bit different than what most people adopt, but at the very least he treats me well, makes time for me, cherishes me, _hasn’t_ cheated on me, makes me happy and has given me a year and a half of great memories and helped me move on and finish university just by being there for me, being _supportive_.”

 

“We had _two_ good years.” Hamasaki says, but Rei counters his claim.

 

“No, we had a couple of months that were _barely_ okay, and then everything was just a chore.”

 

“You’re being unfair.”

 

“No, I am not.” She says, grip tightening on her cart. Perhaps she can hurt him _a little bit_? “You’re just being persistent. It’s been almost two years, leave it be already. I have no interest in ever being with you again, and you don’t deserve any second chances from me. Let us end this matter in a mature and civil way. We agree not to bother each other again.”  

 

“I’ll never give up on you. You know you really love me, Rei.” She finds it laughable how he can claim something like that, after everything he has done and this time she can't quite stop the snort escaping her.

 

“No, I really do not. You are assuming something that wasn’t even true when we were together. _I_ love _Uta-san._ ” Rei declares, but even so Hamasaki doesn’t seem to want to give up and Rei is reconsidering in running him down with her shopping cart.

 

“Yo!” Rei and Hamasaki turn around to see Asa jog up to them and promptly stopping between them, glaring up at the man.

 

“He bothering you, cousin?” Rei blinks, because Asa is suddenly calling her family, which is kind of nice, but not necessarily true. It is a nice sentiment though. Asa is sweet, beneath her brash attitude. Rei likes Asa.

 

“No, I am about to leave. Did you finish early, Asa-san?”

 

“Nah, Uta just needed me to watch the front while he did an inventory check. He was pretty much done by the time you came by. Congratulations, by the way, on your finals.” Hamasaki is confused, and Rei uses this moment to get around him and brings Asa with her. She has no more to say to him, and hopes that this is the last time they'll go through this again.

 

“Thank you. Perhaps you’d like something too? Name a pastry, and I’ll make it for you.”

 

“Oh you would? I’d like something banana-something!” Rei laughs, but nods along.

 

“I can definitively make something with bananas.” She assures the girl.

 

“Is he the guy?” Asa asks once they’ve left Hamasaki behind and Rei’s smile dims a bit.

 

“Uta-san told you, hm?” Asa actually looks a bit embarrassed, as if she just remembers that she might have been privy to this information if she managed to keep it to herself and ducks her head but Rei chuckles.

 

“Yeah, that was him. Let’s not give him more attention than he deserves.” Rei tells the teenager as they move up to the cash-register.

 

“Hey, this one’s new.” Rei suddenly says, pointing at the top of Asa’s ear, and the girl carefully touches the still red area.

 

“Yeah, it’s a forward helix.” She says.

 

“It’s cool. It suits you.” Rei compliments the girl and Asa beams up at her, happy with the compliment.

 

“Text me when you come up with something, and I’ll bring it by.” Rei tells the teenager as she pays for her groceries, and Asa nods.

 

“Will do!” And the girl jogs back into the shop as Rei bags her items and heads on home. She starts with the pastry, and once that is done, she moves on to get ready for the evening and start making dinner. When it's only minutes left until the clock strikes seven, Uta enters with a bottle of wine along with a small bouquet of jasmines and a nicely wrapped box, kissing her cheek in greeting before leaning back to watch her finish up.

 

“Smells good.” He says and she smirks.

 

“I would hope so. Curry is your favourite, or so you’ve told me.”

 

“I could have lied.” He says and she shoots him a smile that is way too sweet.

 

“Then you will just have to suffer through dinner with me with your not-favourite curry.” He laughs, and puts the box down on the counter. She eyes it suspiciously and he waves his hand, assuring her that it is perfectly safe and well within the price range she is comfortable with.

 

“What is it?”

 

“You’ll see after dinner, when you will savagely tear the paper apart.” He tells her and she rolls her eyes.

 

“Fine then. Help me get this to the table, will you?”

 

Dinner is, as it usually is, an enjoyable affair, and when Rei pulls out their desserts Uta tries to quell the chuckle bubbling in his throat and fails miserably.

 

“Here you go.” Rei puts the plate in front of him with a mischievous grin.

 

“Ah, the return of the fabled blueberry muffin. I was beginning to think it was a myth.”

 

“Well, I’ve kept you waiting for it for a year and a half. Might as well give it to you now since you’ve been so patient.”

 

“I think I’ve been very patient.” Uta agrees. “Though you did use me as a guinea pig when you started practicing again.”

 

“You volunteered as tribute.” Rei shoots back and he chuckles.

 

“Yes, yes I did.” He takes a bite out of the muffin and Rei watches in anticipation for his reaction. He chews slowly, looks upwards, and Rei knows he’s just playing with her, before he swallows.

 

“Well?”

 

“Well worth the wait.” He says and she smiles.

 

“That’s great.”

 

“But I do want these more often than every two years.” He tells her and she agrees. They clean up the mess, Rei opens the gift Uta brought her and sees a three-layered pastry platter which she rewards him for with a hearty hug before they relocate to the couch, putting on a movie and just relaxing. Only then does Rei realize that she is tired. She’s just been ignoring it because of the excitement of finally finishing up school and getting her degree. For passing and getting great marks on her pastry and well-earned positive comments.

 

“Ugh.” Rei sags against the florist, stretching her legs out onto the couch, claiming most of it for herself.

 

“Okay?” Uta flashes a small smile at her groan and she waves her hand.

 

“I’m tired, and so full. I might fall asleep, but I’ll try not to.” She says despite having already removed her glasses and is rubbing her eyes, yawning. He chuckles quietly, moving to run one hand through her hair in a soothing motion. It does nothing to help her keep her eyes up and she is quite sure he knows this.

 

“You’ve had a big day.” He says, as if explaining it to her, giving her the excuse she needs if she does doze off. It is nice of him, considering he came to visit her and celebrate with her. It is rather rude of her to fall asleep in his lap when she is the one who invited him over, isn’t it? But he’s brushing his hand through her hair and humming, she likes it when he hums, it’s nice and calming and soothing, and she really should stay awake because she invited him over and that is the last thing Rei remembers, before she wakes up as he lifts her.

 

It’s dark in the apartment, and her sight is blurry from the sleep that is refusing to completely relinquish its hold on her as she blinks her eyes, trying to get her bearings. Uta’s carrying her, she can see his outline as she’s brought to her room, and mutters against his collarbone as he attempts at laying her down on her bed. The keyword is attempt, as she is not letting go of him.

 

“Rei-san.”

 

“Stay.” She mutters, pulling on him to lay down with her. She’s sleepy and is far too comfortable against him to let him leave. He is warm, and she wants to keep that warmth close for a little while longer.

 

“I want you to stay.” She mumbles and he lets himself be pulled down. Rei sleeps well that night, and wakes up fully rested, drooling on the sun on Uta’s chest. She hits him with a pillow once she realizes he’s actually awake and doing his best to contain his chuckles.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jasmine - love, modesty and sensuality. "I attach myself to you"


	7. Primrose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you talk to one of the people you love the most, even if you get no response, helps bring you closure and peace of mind.

Rei wakes up, the sunlight streaming through the blinds and momentarily blinds her as she blinks her eyes. She glances at the clock, sees that it is still very early, and she turns around, bumping into Uta’s bare back.

 

“Oh.” She grumbles and pulls herself up to lean over him, to check whether or not he’s awake. She doubts it though, because if there is one thing she’s learnt since getting together with this man is that he is, in no way, a morning person. He doesn’t get up early in the morning unless he absolutely has to, and this morning is no exception. She tries shaking him gently, but he only buries his face further into his pillow, so she lets him be and gets dressed.

 

She brews herself a cup of coffee, before jotting down on a post-it note where she is heading should the man wake up before she comes home again before she leaves her apartment. She takes the bus, without any offerings this time, and arrives at the graveyard, the warming may breeze tugging her hair in every which direction as she stops before the grave.

 

“Hey.” There is no response, not that she expects one. If he did respond, she would have turned on her heels and run for the hills.

 

“I didn’t bring anything for you today but considering the fact that you weren’t a big fan of flowers, and I am your favourite daughter, not to mention only daughter, I kind of figured you’d forgive me.” Her father would have laughed at that, but it’s silent here now. She crouches down, wraps her arms around her knees and balances on her toes.

 

“I told you last time that I am doing good, and things have only become better since then. I finished up university a week ago. I got my degree, daddy, and I am looking for a job as a pastry chef.” She says, humming quietly to herself.

 

“Other than that, I’m still working in the coffee shop, but I’ll find another place to work soon, where I can actually bake, and not serve coffee to strangers and smile at them like it’s all I want to do with my life.” If her father was still alive, he’d say that she should give herself some more credit, that she’s good with people, but Rei’s never been much of a fan of people.

 

“Except Uta, and Hitomi and Sayaka, and Renji-san and Itori-san. Asa-san is a good kid too, and I’ve come to know Tsumugi-san well too. She tells me all sorts of stories about mom, because apparently, she knew mom well, and she has recorded all of her performances. It’s real fun, sitting with her because she gets so excited even though she knows all the videos by heart.”  Rei laughs quietly. Her father had never told Rei that her mom and Tsumugi were old friends, only that the fashion designer had designed one of her mother’s outfits for a performance once, the one in which she won the Japanese title. That is the one video her father had of Rei’s mother performing, and it is still Rei’s favourite.

 

“Life goes on. It used to be painful to come here, but now it’s not so bad. I still miss you, daddy, and wish you were here. I still get nightmares sometimes, because what happened is horrifying and no one should ever have to experience that, but it happened. I never went to a psychologist, you know. I really should have, but I didn’t want to. I didn’t want to sit with someone who claimed to know how I felt, but probably never experienced the same thing as I did. Things were really bad for a while, and then…” She pauses. She doesn’t want to mention Hamasaki, not really, because he’s a closed chapter in her life.

 

“Things got bad, then worse, and then it was all good again, just like that.” She rubs her hands together before getting up on her feet again.

 

“I think I’m a whole lot better now than I was right after it all happened. And I owe it all to my friends, and Uta. Hey, daddy, do you think I’ll be fine on my own from now on? That everything’s worked out and I can get all that I want out of life now?” Again, there is no answer, but Rei never expected any when she came here. She just wants to get everything off her chest, to tell her dad about how she’s doing now, compared to over a year ago. If there truly is such a thing as a spirit sticking around, Rei imagines she should tell him. After all, when he was alive, they were very close, they had the kind of relationship where Rei felt like she could tell him anything. Just because he isn’t there to give her advice anymore doesn’t mean she can’t tell him about how she’s doing, right?

 

She claps her hands together and bows her head, uttering a quiet prayer before she leaves. She never spends long in the graveyard, like some people do. She lights a candle every now and then, almost always brings flowers, but she never stays for long, not even when she talks to the grave marker. Perhaps she should, but she doesn’t feel any pressing need for it, because she has people in her life who is alive, and it is more important that she spends time with them, isn’t it?

 

By the time she comes back she can see that Uta has still not woken up, or at the very least left her bedroom. She tip-toes inside before jumping onto the bed and the man groans as her added weight makes him bounce a bit. She has his attention, for whoever short a while he manages to stay awake.

 

“Is too early.” He mumbles, trying to bury back down beneath the covers but she yanks them off.

 

“It really isn’t, Uta. It’s over 11.”

 

“Early.”

 

“You have to open your shop in two hours.”

 

“So, I have at least an hour and a half left I can sleep.” She chuckles as she pulls him to lie on his back so she can snuggle into his side, pulling the covers back up again.

 

“You don’t really have a lot of time, you know. You need to eat-“

 

“I can eat on the way.”

 

“- and you need to shower-“

 

“The smell of the flowers cover everything.”

 

“And a change of clothes, you dork.” She laughs again when he pulls the pillow out from beneath himself and covers his face with it. She can hear him say something beneath it, but it’s so muffled she can’t quite hear it. She guesses he’s just complaining about it being early still, so she doesn’t bother with lifting the pillow and asking him to repeat himself. Instead she adjusts her position to lay more comfortably and moves one hand to trace the sun tattoo on his chest. They lay there for quite a while, and she’s sure he’s drifted off again when he removes the pillow and laces his fingers with hers. She smiles, sighs and shifts a bit to look up at him.

 

“You sure you’re not going to get up yet?”

 

“Why would I want to?” He murmurs.

 

“Because you have a shop?”

 

“It will be so easy to just call Asa-kun and ask her to do me a favour.” Rei bites her lip to stifle her laugh.

 

“She’s got school, you lazy ass.” She teases and he turns onto his side, letting go of her hand to twirl a lock of hair around his finger.

 

“You love me.”

 

“I do.” She admits, grinning as he returns the sentiment. “But don’t use poor Asa-san to laze about all day. It’s not nice.”

 

“But I don’t wanna get up.” Uta whines and she pokes his chest, telling him to stop complaining and embrace the shitty reality that comes with being an adult. He embraces her and proceeds to complain about being an adult with responsibilities prompting more laughter from her.

 

“I like it when you laugh.” He says when she calms down and she smiles, reaching up to trace his jaw, down his throat and to rest her palm over the sun-tattoo again. He hums, enjoys when she does that and she knows it. She is not in any way actually encouraging him to get up and ready, not with the way her hand caresses his skin. It’s actually making him more intent on just staying there with her. He eyes his cell-phone but discards the thought. Asa can’t be his wingman today because Rei is right. The teenager is at school. But he still got some time, he thinks, pushing himself up to hover above her. He pins her and kisses her, chaste and teasing pecks on her forehead, cheeks, nose, chin, before finally finding her mouth. She smiles up at him when he pulls back, eyes crinkling with adoration and mirth.

 

She sighs as he moves down to nuzzle against her collarbone, nipping at her skin.

 

“This isn’t productive.” She tells him and he hums.

 

“I beg to differ.” She bites her lip when his hands climb up her ribcage, one rib at the time but jerks when her phone starts ringing. She reaches over, expecting Uta to pull back when she answers the phone, but he doesn’t. He just keeps on kissing and caressing her, and she fights a moan as she answers the phone.

 

“Hello?”

 

 _“Rei! I hope I didn’t wake you up.”_ Hitomi laughs on the other side and Rei hums.

 

“No. I’m quite awake. Why?”

 

“ _Because me and Sayaka are right outside. You mind having visitors?”_ Rei might be awake, but she’s not thinking clearly when she answers.

 

“No, I won’t mind.” Rei says, before hastily covering over the phone as a low moan slips out. Uta looks far too pleased with himself and she has half a mind to throw him off of her as she continues her conversation and then hears the door open.

 

Why is the door opening?

 

“ _Oh, have you been out today?”_ And to her horror Rei suddenly realizes just what Hitomi said and what she herself agreed to. They are right outside.

 

“Off!” She shrieks and Uta blinks, wide-eyed.

 

“What?”

 

“ _Rei?”_ And she pushes the unsuspecting man and he falls over the edge of the bed, pulling the sheets and almost her with him. He lands with a loud thud and Rei can hear hurried footsteps before her friends’ barge into her room.

 

“What is going- _oh_ …” Sayaka fails to hide a giggle as Uta sits up, hair sticking every which direction and glaring at Rei over the edge of the bed. Said woman falls back, throwing an arm over her eyes. So much for this good morning, but at the very least her boyfriend is out of bed now and can get to his shop at the right time.

 

“Well, I’m up.” Uta says and gets up on his feet, shuffling towards the bathroom as he picks up his clothes.

 

“Ladies.” He nods his head at the two women in the doorway and they move aside to let him pass.

 

“Uta-san.” They greet back, barely hiding their snickers.

 

“One word.” Rei glares as she sits up. “One word and you two can turn right back around and walk out the door again.” They make a display of zipping their mouths shut as Rei gets up from the bed.

 

“I’m going to have to make breakfast. You guys want anything?” They nod eagerly and follow her to the kitchen, and when Uta comes out of the bathroom she’s finished making breakfast for them all. He fastens one of his cute pink hairclips to her hair, a sweet gesture he began doing a year ago, so they’d match, before he grabs the food she’s prepared for him.

 

“Thanks. I’ll see you later.” Uta says, smiling at her and squeezing her hand before he’s out the door. Once they are left alone, Hitomi and Sayaka brings Rei outside for a day exclusively for the three of them. Rei would have liked to just spend the day lazing about in her apartment, but that is not an option apparently, but she does get to decide that they have to take a break at Anteiku.

 

“So, Rei, had any luck finding a new job?” Hitomi asks and Rei shrugs.

 

“I haven’t actually been actively looking. It’s just been a week. But I’ll get to it soon.” She tells them as she digs into her cake.

 

“You haven’t found a new job yet, Fujioka-san?” Yoshimura, the owner of Anteiku asks as he passes them by.

 

“Oh, no. It is high on my priority list, really, but I haven’t gotten around to it yet. I just wanted to let everything settle before I started looking.”

 

“Well, if you’re interested in hearing a bit of gossip from an old man, I might have something for you.”

 

“Oh?” Rei sits up straighter, tilting her head.

 

“The pastry shop which we ourselves buy from, just down the street here, is in need of a new worker. If you want, I could put in a good word for you.”

 

“You would?” She exclaims, and the old man nods. She hurriedly gets out of her seat and bows her head low.

 

“That would be such a great help! Thank you so much, Yoshimura-san!” The old man smiles as he heads back to the counter.

 

“Things are looking good for Rei, hmm?” Sayaka teases but Rei can’t find a clever retort because Sayaka is right and Rei is happy.

 

“I have everything written down, I just haven’t printed them out. I have to do that now. I will see you guys later!”

 

“Wait, Rei-“ They call out but the woman is already out of the café before they even manage to finish their sentence. They fall back in their seats and just smile. It’s nice to see their friend so lively, even if it sometimes means that she will run out on them like this. Though most of the times she does have a good reason for it, like now.

 

“I guess it’ll be just you and me the rest of the day, Sayaka.” Hitomi sighs and the younger woman laughs.

 

“So it would seem.”

 

 

 

Rei enters the pastry shop only moments after Yoshimura had ended his phone call with the shop’s manager. Rei introduces herself, informs the man that she has been told by Anteiku’s manager that this shop was in need of a new employee. The shop’s manager laughs loudly, his booming voice filling the shop and almost making her jump startled.

 

“I heard about you. Give me your papers and I’ll take a look, just for formality’s sake.” Rei hands the manager the papers and bows, thanking him for accepting her application before leaving the shop. The way the manager had spoken it sounded like it is a sure thing that Rei will get the job. She hopes so. It will be so much easier than going through ads in the papers and online. She feels rather good about it all and is nearly skipping down the streets as she heads home.

 

 _‘Oh. I should probably call Hitomi and Sayaka and apologize.’_ Rei thinks as she pulls her phone out of her pocket, dialling the number of the eldest woman, waiting for her to pick up.

 

_“Hello, hello.”_

 

“Hey, Hitomi. Is Sayaka still with you? I thought I should apologize for just running out the door like that.”

 

_“Oh, she graces us with her presence, of sorts.”_

 

“Oh haha.” Rei mocks, rolling her eyes. “I said I’m sorry.”

 

 _“No, you actually said you were thinking about apologizing, I heard no apology.”_  Hitomi sassed her and Rei sighs.

 

“I am sorry I ran out on you. I got excited.”

 

_“Oh, there we go. She apologized, Sayaka, can you believe that?”_

“I _will_ hang up.” Rei warns and is met with laughter on the other side.

 

 _“No, no, don’t! Tell us how it went!”_ And she tells them what she and the manager talked about, how it felt like the whole meeting went, and how she is now just going to have to wait for an answer.

 

“But I think this is it. I’m lucky if it is, because then I don’t have to go around applying for work everywhere. That is such a mental strain, you know.” They agree. Going job hunting is no pleasure trip.

 

“Again, sorry, really. I’ll make it up to you.”

 

 _“Bake my wedding cake and I’ll forgive you, at least.”_ Hitomi says and Rei blinks.

 

“Wedding cake? What do you mean wedding- _No?_ ” She gasps out, can even hear Sayaka question Hitomi on the other side of the line.

 

“You serious? When?” She demands loudly.

 

“ _Yes, Hitomi, when?”_ Rei hears Sayaka demand as well.

 

“ _Oh, last weekend.”_ Hitomi says off-handedly, as if it is an everyday occurrence.

 

“That’s it, you’ve got _absolutely_ _no_ right criticizing _me_ for not telling _you_ anything immediately after it happens anymore.” Rei deadpans, hearing a commotion on the other side. She can hear a shriek on the other side and some yelling, and she takes that as her cue to end the call. The white-haired guesses that Sayaka will give Hitomi a piece of her mind now and hopes that the dark-haired woman leaves a piece for Rei to chew out later.

 

She grins though. Rei is happy for Hitomi, she really is. Kenta is a good man, and they’ve been together since high school.

 

High school sweethearts. They do exist. So sweet.

 

 _‘They’re going to make my teeth rot.’_ ’ She smirks.

 

When Uta enters her apartment much later it’s already starting to turn dark outside. Rei peeks her head up over the couch and the cats leap over the edges and storm at him. He kneels down, giving them the proper amount of attention as their owner calls out a greeting.

 

“Hi.”

 

“Hey.” He’s carrying a potted plant in his hands. He always brings her flowers and it never gets old.

 

“How was your day? And what kind of flower is that?” She should know by now, but there are so many flowers, so many colours and meanings and she can’t remember them all.

 

“Primrose, it was rather nice, really. How was yours?” Uta asks as he hangs up his coat.

 

“It was nice too. I went out and applied for a job near Anteiku and I think it went well, but now I’m tired. Come and spoil me, even if you’re tired too!” He raises a brow, but heads over anyway and places the potted plant on the living room table before moving to sit behind Rei as she shuffles a bit down the couch. Then she promptly makes herself comfortable between his legs and rests her back against his chest.

 

“Is there a reason why you want to be spoiled?” He asks as she links her fingers with his. She sighs and shakes her head, smiling up at him.

 

“Because I can ask for it?”

 

“Hm, good enough.” He says, pressing his lips to her forehead.

 

“You know what?”

 

“Hm?”

 

“I’m glad I let a total weirdo stranger who wouldn’t tell me his name walk me home two years ago.”

 

“… Ouch.”

 

“No offense.”

 

“Offense has been taken.”

 

“Oh come on.” Rei turns around, raising a brow. Uta dramatically throws his head back, arm moving to cover his face.

 

“I am very much hurt, so hurt.”

 

“And very ticklish.”

 

“No!” He actually _shrieks_ , and Rei nearly falls off the couch laughing.

 

Yeah, some things in her life has been hard, some things have felt like they were too much, and she thought about giving up many times, but she’s glad she fought through it. She’s glad she got up on her feet again, she’s happy she did something out of the routine she had set herself after all the bad things had piled up on her,

 

Because good things happen too. Even when it all feels like it is too much, that life has more bad times than good times and it’s hard to ever imagine that things will be better, they will be. Perhaps it won’t last forever, or maybe it will, who knows?

 

But Fujioka Rei knows this; She is happy right now, and right now is what matters. She smiles at the man sitting beside her, eyes crinkling.

 

“I met you, after all.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primrose - I cannot live without you


End file.
